


The Master's Shield

by mwahavip



Category: taekook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beach Sex, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Violence, No cringy cuteness, Not you're average fluff, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Romance, Smut, taekook, yoonmin, you know I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwahavip/pseuds/mwahavip
Summary: Min Yoongi, a professional member of the National Investigation Agency, is given a new project to be Park Jimin's body guard, the son of the CEO whose company is under investigation for Human trafficking and Drug trading.Min Yoongi is to investigate the CEO's dealings but will he isn't able to resist falling in love his sweet, funny, yet adventurous Master Jimin?For Jimin, when his life starts being confronted with danger, his brave body guard never fails to rescue him and Jimin falls for his tender and handsome rescuer Min Yoongi.Side stories: Taekook





	1. The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, be nice though I'm sensitive.  
> Also, I know some of my grammar sucks. I'm trying though. English wasn't my specialty in school, my specialty was Science. 
> 
> Follow me on Yoonmin amino  
> @xoarmyqueen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing women and children that were sent to be sold for human trafficking, they find a suspect to be none other than CEO Park from Park Industries. In order to get closer and investigate, Min Yoongi gets a new assignment to be the CEO's son's, Park Jimin, new bodyguard. Little did he know that Park Jimin is the most mesmerizing person he has ever laid eyes upon.

Chapter pictures/visuals:

<http://aminoapps.com/p/kqaz1hi>

◇Yoongi◇

_"DNA linked to an employee Lee Minwoo of Park Industries for smuggling over 20K kg of various drugs through IME, this company transports cargo ships through various countries along the Asian Pasific, most importantly it's in alliance with Park Industries. The NIS (National Intelligence Agency of South Korea) also found 50 women and children trapped in the cargo tanks for human trafficking. Further investigations are being held for Park Industries and a court order in suspicion of their employees has been set. Park industries denys their affiliation with the crime but, all will be cleared in the upcoming court order. The employee Lee Sungjoo, however, is in danger of facing 3 life sentences in prison..."_

The news was being covered on every broadcast channel in South Korea. Min Yoongi, who was leaning over with his elbows on his legs, wearing his all black pants shirt and leather vest, smirked and let out a chuckle as he took a sip of his iced Americano in his hand that Jungkook brought him that morning.  
"Great job Yoongi, this long investigation project would have not been successful without you there." Yoongi's boss, Jung Chulseo said while reaching over his desk for the remote and turned off the TV.  
As a member of the NIS, Yoongi had been working undercover as an employee of IME on this mission project for 6 months, and was finally able to gather enough evidence to find out which cargo ships were smuggling drugs and humans. He had 'befriended' the employee Sungjoo of Park Industries and quickly became suspicious of him when Yoongi noticed his relationship with the freight director was more than a simple trade. He began a further investigation on the bastard and successfully unmasked Sungjoo. Soon enough, Yoongi reported his findings to Jung Chulseo, where they later raided the cargo ships and arrested multiple employees of IME for being affiliated with the the horrific crimes.  
However, both Yoongi and his boss knew the battle to find the real mastermind had only begun. Chulseo exhaled profoundly and leaned back on his chair. He was wearing his usual black suit and tie and the middle aged man peered his beady eyes at Yoongi. "I have set a new task for you Yoongi-a," he said casually. Yoongi was recruited to the NIS for 10 years now and has worked along side Chulseo since. And at such a young age their relationship grew more than just coworkers, they were like uncle and nephew, and Chulseo trusted Yoongi with his life.  
"As you know, even though Sungjoo was captured he was mearly a puppet. I wouldn't be surprised if the true mastermind was none other than the CEO of Park Industries himself and since I have my suspicions, I already had Jungkook and Namjoon look into ways ofgetting you close to CEO Park."  
_Why am I not surprised?_ Yoongi thought. Jung Jungkook was an excellent spy that could ease his way inside a 8 digit and lock vault without a problem despite being 5 years younger than Yoongi. Also, Kim Namjoon was a clever hacker who was recruited after he leaked criminal information of a currupt politician that had shared valuable data to South Korea's enemies, and to Namjoon it was all just fun and games.  
"And what exactly is my next task?" Yoongi asked.  
"CEO Park has a son by the name of Park Jimin, a boy a bit younger than you. There was talk recently about the young master having a chain of unfortunate events of getting into trouble recently, that the CEO decided to hire a skilled professional to personally guard the son."  
"So you want me to be this brats next babysitter is what you're saying?" Yoongi interrupted obviously annoyed. He's never been fond of having to take care of others unless it's his loved ones. "So have things been arranged so I can become this royal babysitter?" He ran his large hand through his thick black hair and then crossed his arms waiting for a reply.  
"Yes, that's what I meant by Jungkook and Namjoon taking care of things for the past week when they first heard about it. They managed to file an application on your behalf a file of yours all while making you a new profile with your same name but different birthdate, place of birth, also with a whole different background. You're actually starting this afternoon so they'll expecting you at 3 pm sharp." Chulseo took out an envelope and placed it in front of Yoongi. Yoongi opened it slightly and took a glance photos and background information of Park Jimin. "Go get ready, you know exactly what to do." Chulseo waved him off.  
"Yes sir." With that Yoongi walked out of the office and headed home to grab a few things.

◇ ◇ ◇

Once at home, Yoongi sat in his black leather couch in his penthouse apartment. In front of him he had laid out all the forms and photos from inside. From the photos he saw the young man he was to take care of. The young chaebol was slender but defined, average height male with silver hair. What he found weird was the in every picture he was smiling, is he always happy or something?  
Yoongi was very diligent in his work and if he wanted to remain undercover, the more he knew the better.  
[ ] Name: Park Jimin  
[ ] DOB: 10/13/1995  
[ ] Family: Mother, father, younger brother (currently in France studying abroad), Kim Seokjin (cousin)  
[ ] Best friend: Kim Taehyung  
[ ] School: Seoul National University  
[ ] Hobbies: Dance, reading, etc..

Yoongi also managed to look over some information about his 'new self/profile.’ He read over it and just signed at the part where it read:

  
“Previous Guard of X and X persons in Europe. and X person in South Korea.”

  
Shit! The only other language I know is English how am I supposed to be so convincing? Aigoo, and who even believes that silly profile. Whatever! It must have worked since he’s in.

  
After being interrogated by the gate guard, the entrance guard, and the butler Sebastian, Yoongi was finally sitting in the center living room waiting for the butler to return with some things Yoongi would need.  
Now that he had a second to glance around he noticed how enormous this property was. It was a gated two story mansion with white European influence white pillars at the front entrance with a beautiful stone fountain creating a round-about to the main doors. The main entrance doors were brown and rounded at the top with beautiful carvings around the edges of the doors. Through the main doors the walls were of a blue like hue that shimmered from with a large glass chandelier hanging from the high vaulted ceiling in the center. A grand staircase behind the chandelier lead to the upstairs that split two ways to more stairs that went down a hall on each side but also encircled the inside second floor like a balcony indoors. The second floor exit in the front of the mansion out to a second floor patio above the main entrance. Tall gray and blue curtains on either side of the vast window that was at the top of the main middle stairs.  
To the right wall on the second floor hung a portrait of CEO Park and his mistress; to the left wall hung two portraits, one of the youngest son and the other of Park Jimin. Yoongi couldn’t help but rise from the couch to his feet when his eyes met with the portrait of the the younger chaebol. For some reason Yoongi was mesmerized by this portrait.  
In the painting Jimin was sitting cross leg on a royal adorned chair wearing a black sparkly vest matching his silver gray hair with a white loose silk neck blouse that had its ribbon tied neatly near his neck. He wore black shiny shoes, black pants and his hands held together resting on his lap. The most mesmerizing thing Yoongi noticed was Jimin’s enticing and piercing eyes looking straight at him and his plump lips slightly opened in a straight line matching the serious expression. If Yoongi didn’t know he would have thought he looked like the Prince of Korea.  
Woah! He thought mouth gaped open slightly.

Yoongi is interrupted by Sebastian walking in the room and hands Yoongi a badge and a handgun giving explanations of how to be cautious with it and not to allow the young master to take hold of it blah blah blah he thought, but they are interrupted by an almost singing like voice say, “Sebastian~! I cant find my ring, have you seen it?”  
Yoongi turns to the direction the voice came from. He saw young master Jimin with a pout on his lips walking down the steps looking around with one hand on his head and the other held on the rail. Yoongi’s eyes widen and now, its as if he lost control all motor control of his face, his mouth dropped open.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonmin animo: @xoarmyqueen
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/yoonmin-amino/page/blog/masters-shield/v1xR_Bvcnu15JY8M2Zr0ERr6JoqbxZ8mzD
> 
> *Author’s notes: 
> 
> -IME stands for International Mailing Express. Its just something I came up with. I had no idea what to name it. lol
> 
> -Yoongi is trained in hand to hand and firearm combat and has a blackbelt in Thai Kwon Do. 
> 
> -Chaebol: means conglomerate family-controlled firms of SK. Also a term used to describe a person who comes from rich families because of the family owned company.  
> -its illegal to carry handguns or any fire arms in SK but in this story we’re just gonna pretend that they’re legal. Ok? Ok.
> 
> -Yoongi is whipped. He just don’t know it. ;) 
> 
> -Jimin is prince charming \\(^////^)/
> 
> -Yes Sebastian is Hoseok. He just only likes his loved ones to call him by his name. Later on Yoongi will gain Hoseoks trust and Hoseok tells him to call him by his name. They bond and we have wonderful Sope bro moments. :)  
> Jimin is the only one that calls Hoseok Hobi Hyung.


	2. Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin meet each other and see the different sides of each other, especially after Jimin's father's Mistress walks in ready to torture Jimin.  
> Yoongi meets Taehyung and his little Teacup dog Yeontan. Cuteness and some humor feels overload~!

Chapter Pictures/Visuals

<http://aminoapps.com/p/5krlvi>

◇Yoongi◇

“Master Jimin! Just in time. I was about to tell one of the maids to go fetch you from your room to introduce you to someone, this here is Min Yoongi, from today he will be working as your body guard.” Sebastian pointed at Yoongi with an upright palm. As if on cue Yoongi quickly shut his mouth and cleared his throat blinking a few times before saying, “Hello sir.” and he gave a small bow and looked back at the man at the stairs. 

“Oh! Yes, hello,” he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Umm, Hobi hyung, after all these years why does father assign me a body guard? I haven’t ever needed one.” Jimin reached the bottom of the stares and walked towards them, he was wearing indoor slippers with slacks and a silky button up. 

“Well Master Jimin, seeing that I haven’t done such a great job at keeping you out of trouble I wouldn’t be surprised if it was more for your father’s sake than yours. And didn’t I tell you to not call me by my real name in front of guest?” Jimin waves his hand brushing off Hoseok’s scoulding before pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Yoongi couldn’t help observe the details on Jimin, he was so pretty to look at and Yoongi felt somewhat uncomfortable seeing how gracefully the young man held himself. 

“Great~! Why does father have to get involved in everything I do? Oh! Right, about the ring- have you seen it? I searched everywhere.” Hoseok crossed his and stroked his light mustache, Hoseok was a med height man, “I think I saw Taehyung wearing i-“

“Dammit Tae!” Jimin exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, “I’m gonna kill him that was my favorite ring.” Seeing Jimin flustered was something new giving Yoongi a mixture of feelings thinking he was kinda cute when he was flustered; Yoongi looked down trying to hide a smile. “Well if you excuse me, I’m going to kill somebody.” Jimin turns around but Hoseok stops him, “Jimin not so fast, Yoongi-ssi will follow with you to Master Taehyung’s home.” 

“What! I can’t even go to Tae’s by myself! No, this isn’t happening, I’m leaving right now.” 

“Jimin~!” The CEO’s mistress walks in the front doors while one of the maids that was standing close catches her furry shawl. She was a thin middle aged woman wearing a thin red dress with long brown curled hair that rested on her breast. 

Every one in the room except Jimin bowed at the woman and Yoongi followed to bow slightly when he heard, “fuck, the witch is back!” Jimin said to himself butY oongi was close enough to hear, and he notice Jimin’s expression become cold and he glared at her. She comes closer and reaches over to touch Jimin’s hair causing him to stiffen, “Bona-ssi back so soon? Weren’t you going to stay in New York?” 

“Oh, but I missed home and came back.” Her hand was still stroking Jimin’s hair when she tightened her grip and Jimin threw a hiss between his lips,“besides, it seems like my absence has made you act like a rebellious child. It seems like  
I didn’t punish you enough last time I was here.” Yoongi reached out and grabbed her free hand and he heard someone in the back gasp- he didn’t care though. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand looking at her then over to her other hand that had Jimin in her grip, “my lady, may I introduce myself?” She blushed slightly and released Jimin’s hair and she asked, “And who exactly are you?” 

“This is Min Yoongi my lady,” Hoseok said putting his hand on Yoongi, “he was hired to become Jimin’s new bodyguard so you wouldn’t have to worry about the young master.” 

“Is that right?” she said and looked up and down at Yoongi biting her lower lip slightly, “well lets see how well you do with our Jimin, Yoongi-ssi, he’s a handful.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle my lady.” He followed and she scoffed slightly and yelled over to the maid that had her shawl in her hands asking her if her meal was ready, “Y-yes my lady, its ready!” at that both the maid and the witch left the room. Jimin’s face was flushed red in anger and he looked at Yoongi in embarrassment. He didn’t say anything, but he turned around climbed the stares and walked down the hall where he first came from. 

“Thank you Yoongi. Jimin appreciates the distraction too but he’s more frustrated than anything else I hope you can understand.” 

“Hoseok-ssi, was it?” Yoongi asks. 

“It’s Sebastian to you sir!” he retorts. 

Hoseok showed Yoongi the rest of the mansion telling him a little of the architectural background. The mansion was enormous, on the left wing was where the kitchen and a large dining room area with stain glass windows reaching the top of the vaulted ceilings. Underneath the dining room was a stare case that lead to a wine cellar the size of Yoongi’s apartment. Further down the hall the CEO’s bedroom tucked at the end and it was separated with an office on the first floor and the bedroom in the second floor.

The right wing split into two where on one hall there were multiple other guest rooms, down that hall was the room the same size as the dining room with a single grand piano in the center and more tall windows. The stair case lead to a spa room downstairs to the first floor. The other hall lead to Jimin’s room and a large 2 story tall library shaped in a prism with windows reaching up to the top floor, the library had few couches and seats. A small stair case took you to the second floor of the library and giant book shelves were arranged around the room with an indoor balcony around it.  

The grounds outside had a pool that was on a cliff but on both sides of the pool were some stairs that lead you to what looked like a giant golf course. There were trees surrounding the edges and a large duck pond with a fountain in the middle.

After what seemed like hour of covering the mansion Yoongi slouched in one of the guest rooms Hoseok had told him to use, the entire time they were walking around and even now he couldn’t get Jimin’s final expression out of his mind, and why did his chest ache slightly at the thought? He shook his head trying to ignore the feeling, sent a update message to his boss and he walked out of the room to Jimin’s room.

 

* * * * * *

◇Jimin◇

 

Jimin buried his frustrations in his books, he first of all couldn’t believe his father hired someone to keep an eye on him. Jimin works really hard with what he does, and sure sometimes he can get a little wild, but isn’t that part of living your young adult life? Second of all, why did they have to hire a man that looks like he came straight out of a movie, it’ll be uncomfortable being stuck with that man all day- Min Yoongi was it? Also, why is he acting all high and mighty around the evil medusa Bona? Kissing her hand like that?

_Yuck! Was he sticking up for me?_

Lastly, the fucking witch embarrassed him in front of him and the others. That witch has been torturing since day one when father first brought her. Jimin’s mother had died of leukemia when he was very young and he didn’t remember her very well. But he understands father had to be happy, but why medusa? He hated her so much and how she looked at him like a little play thing. She hit him constantly when he was a child. 

Jimin sat in the library for a while, lost in thought when he saw a figure in the corner of his eye and he sprang up in fright. Yoongi put his hands up in front of him slightly surprised from Jimin’s own reaction. 

“What do you want? Can’t I even be in peace in my own space?” Jimin said softly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just thought perhaps you wanted to head over to Taehyung’s place.” Jimin had completely forgot about that. “Right, I’ll go now then.” He headed out towards the front entrance and one of the security brought over his car. “You’re not riding with me. Sorry!” Jimin said. 

“That's alright, I have a bike.” And thats when his black bullet bike with some silver rims driven by another security man pulls up next to them. Jimin beams like a little kid reaching over to touch it; he was never being able to ride one because his father forbade him, apparently its unprofessional. “Woah! its so pretty.” He notices Yoongi's face changed in a pink hue around his cheeks with wide eyes and Jimin quickly removes his hands from the bike, shit did I piss him off? “What year is it?” saying instead.

“I-I just got it this year.” 

“Oooo~ I like it!” Jimin smiles and grips his hands in front of him keeping himself from reaching over and riding away with it. “I can let you ride it one day if you’d like?” Jimin beams even more as if he was the sun, “really? You’d let me?” and at that Hoseok appears next to him and clears his throat. Jimin straightens up and looks away clearing his own throat. He notices Yoongi hiding a smile, which he noticed earlier that he hid a smile. Jimin felt his cheeks flush a little looking at Yoongi’s cute way of trying to hide his mouth.

“Master Jimin, you know you’re not allowed on these thi-“

“Hobi I know~! You don’t need to remind me again.” He turns around and gets in his car frustrated.   
Stupid Hobi, just watch I’ll get on that bike one of these days. 

◇    ◇    ◇

  
Jimin pulled up at the traditional-modern Korean like home a few kilometers away from the mansion. Tae's parents were in the entertainment business and so was Tae, when Tae became a model he made enough money to buy himself his own place. Yoongi quickly caught up to him despite going 120 km/hour.  
"This traditional house looks too traditional for this neighborhood dont you think?" Yoongi spoke as to himself. "That's kinda how Taetae is. Wait till you see the inside." Jimin let himself in. Through the doors there was a maze of stairs crossing here and there with little lily ponds in the middle, it was like a corridor in the center, the house was U-shaped.  
Taehyung's little teacup dog, Yeontan, chased and barked after Yoongi's feet, "Aishh! What the fuck was tha... awwwww! Hi little dog!" Jimin saw Yoongi go from jumping half a meter in the air to bending over and pick up the tiny dog, his heart felt like it could burst, and Yoongi looked like he was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "I mean.... here!" Yoongi abruptly handed Jimin wiggly Yeontan causing Jimin to brust out laughing with his whole body almost dropping Yeontan.  
"Haha! You don't have to be so shy about it. He is cute after all!"  
Yoongi turned around and hid his face in embarrassment.  
"Chim~" Tae grabbed Jimin in bear hug from behind, picked him up, and spun him around.  
"Tae, Let me go! I'm gonna kill you I swear!" Next thing you know Jimin is chasing Tae around the corridor and tackles him to the ground tickling him until he screams for mercy, meanwhile Yoongi is playing with Yeontan in the corner.  
"Give me my ring! You know its special to me since it's the only thing I have left from my mother. Besides, the bitch Medusa is back."  
"Damn! Really? She's probably gonna come after me too..." Jimin was still on top of Tae when he said, "Jimin... let's go to the club and get shit faced~! Besides... I'll tell you a secret... I got a sexy new chauffer."

◇Yoongi◇

Yoongi stood shocked as if he saw a ghost, _what the fuck are you doing here? You're gonna blow my cover you idiot!_ He thought as he saw Jungkook standing by Taehyung's car with a stupid look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> You'll notice Tae is already out of the closet. He's not flamboyant. He's really manly he is just silly, cute, and outgoing.  
> The others are not. I'm thinking of just having them be Pansexual like myself. Not caring about the gender just the feelings and bond you have with the individual. 
> 
> Follow me on Yoonmin amino:  
> @xoarmyqueen
> 
> For pictures go to my animo (copy and paste link in your browser) 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/5krlvi
> 
> *Author’s notes: 
> 
> -Yes Sebastian is Hoseok. He just only likes his loved ones to call him by his name. Later on Yoongi will gain Hoseoks trust and Hoseok tells him to call him by his name. They bond and we have wonderful Sope bro moments. :)  
> Jimin is the only one that calls Hoseok Hobi Hyung.


	3. Heart Races and Pretty Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi runs into Jungkook and Taehyung drags them to a club. 
> 
> Jimin and Taehyung get trashed and Yoongi steps in when a pervert intrudes on their fun. 
> 
> Little did Yoongi know Jimin gets clingy when he's under the influence of alcohol.

                                                                             Chapter Pictures/Visuals

<http://aminoapps.com/p/vszvxg>

◇Yoongi◇

  
If looks could kill, Jungkook would be dead.  
"Uhhhhh do you two know each other?" Taehyung asked looking at Jungkook then back at Yoongi.  
"N-no, not at all sir!" Jungkook panicked.  
"Mmmm now Jungkook-a... didnt I tell you not to call me sir?" Tae caressed Jungkook's chin then down the front of his shirt.  
"Yes, sorry sir.. I mean... Taehyung...ssi."  
"That's more like it... now next work on dropping the ssi."  
_Ugh! Jungkook why are you acting like that! This is so unlike you Mr. Toughguy huh!_ Yoongi couldn't believe what he was looking at and had his disgust face on.  
"Ya, Taehyung-a, why did you got a chauffer?" Jimin asked. "For my own pleasure, besides I want to text while I'm on the road and its convenient If I'm going out for a drink." Taehyung winked at Jimin. "Let's go! I call shot gun!" They decided to take just one car and Tae was DJ singing along and Jungkook shouted out song suggestions.  
"So Jimin, you didnt introduce me to your new friend."  
"Correction, he's my 'body guard.'" Taehyung laughed, "And why on earth would you need a body guard? No one dares touch a chaebol like you! What's your name?" Taehyung turned back to look at Yoongi.  
"Min Yoongi." Both Jimin and Yoongi said simultaneously and turned to look at each other, Taehyung just smiled.  
"I'm Kim Taehyung, Jimin's best friends since we were children."  
"I know..." Jimin turned to face Yoongi again.  
"You do?" _Shit! Blowing my cover._  
"I mean I figured you were close considering you two were on top of each other back at the house."  
"Anniiiiiiii~! It's not like that! I'm not like that Taehyung is." Jungkook choked on his drink he was taking a sip on while driving and the turned the wheel so hard they swerved on the street.  
"Ya! Are you trying to kill us you idiot!" Yoongi exclaimed.  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry." Taehyung laughed it off and Jimin laughed along after they continued teasing Jungkook who kept apologizing.  
  
                                                                                                                      ◇◇◇  
  
Jimin and and Taehyung walked up the steps and Yoongi pulled on Jungkook's vest into an alley so hard he almost fell backwards.  
"Ya! Jungkook-a, care to explain what the fuck you're doing?"  
"Hyung, calm down I can explain..." Yoongi waited losing patience.  
"I was given this assignment. The CEO's wife is also being investigated. You were given the assignment to find out about the CEO and I was given to look into the wife. Taehyung is a model under her and she just got into town so I can be around her and find things out."  
"Is this what you and Namjoon were working on while I was stuck on that cargo boat those 6 months?" Jungkook nodded. "Fine, but keep it low."  
"Ok hyung."  
"Good," Yoongi fixed the wrinkles he caused on Jungkook's shirt, "and... what's with the stupid act 'y-yes sir,' shit huh?" Yoongi mimics Jungkook.  
"Its my cover, I want to appear like I dont know anything."  
Yoongi just eyed up at him deciphering whether that was a lie or not, since Jungkook was taller than him, slapped his cheeks a little grabbing his head in his hands, "let's go to work then."  
  
◇◇◇  
  
Jungkook and Yoongi were now both standing like two idiots when they realized they walked into a Gay club.  
"Ya Taetae! Why did you bring us to a gay club?" Jimin shouted over the loud music. Taehyung just shrugged and laughed it off. "Fine whatever just get us some drinks!"  
Jimin and Taehyung drank and drank for a few hours trying to make Yoongi drink when he caved to only drink one drink. With a drink on the rocks in hand he stared at Jimin dancing in the middle, his moves weren't that bad, on the contrary he was very graceful in how he moved. Jungkook and Yoongi stood in the back and saw a guy came over and approached Jimin from behind and was trying to grind on him, Jimin jumped clumsily, obviously uncomfortable.  
"Hold my drink." Yoongi said to Jungkook and walked through the crowd walking towards Jimin. The drunk creeper started grabbing Jimin's ass and holding him from behind and Jimin tried squirming away. Yoongi grabbed the creeper by the shoulder shoving him off with full force causing the drunkard to stumble.  
"Get off fucker!"  
"Who the fuck are you?" The drunkard threw a clumsy punch and missed stumbling forward. When he turned around Yoongi full force palmed the creeper square in the nose and he K.O. (ed) on the floor. The music stopped and people were screaming.  
"Ya Jungkook-a! Help me!" Jungkook rushed over grabbing drunk Taehyung and Yoongi picked up drunk Jimin who couldn't even walk anymore on his shoulder. They rushed out of the club into the car and quickly drove away.  
"Ya~! Whay did we (hiccup) reave?" Taehyung asked reaching over to touch Jungkook.  
"Cause Yoongi hyung punched a drunk pervert in the face"  
"Ya, shut up Jungkook! He might remember tomorrow." Jungkook just laughed.  
Jimin on the other hand had fallen asleep on Yoongi not wanting to let go no matter how hard Yoongi tried peeling him away. Jimin only tighten his grip more around Yoongi's neck. Yoongi gave up and watched the sleeping angel in his arms. Jimin smelled like booze but also like light colone that made Yoongi feel a little intoxicated in his soft scent. Jimin's hair tickled softly against Yoongi's neck and he felt Jimin's warmth against his, all those things combined made Yoongi's heart started racing.  
_Why am I feeling this way? Why did seeing that guy touch Jimin that way make my blood boil? Gosh maybe i did drink too much? But Yoongi, only after half a drink? No, you're only doing your job. It's to protect this weird yet annoyingly cute chaebol. Gosh, it's hot in here! Maybe that's why my heart is racing._  
When they got back to Taehyung's place Jungkook helped Taehyung to his room stumbling all over the place. Yoongi helped Jimin to a guest room not wanting to risk getting caught by Hoseok and running into evil medusa back at the mansion and seeing the mess their in.  
Jimin squirmed a little getting comfortable on the bed and in that time Yoongi went to find some water for Jimin to drink. When he returned from the maze he offered Jimin some water. He was waking up slightly sobering up a bit but still pretty uncognitive. Jimin looked at Yoongi's eyes.  
"Here, take some water." But Jimin just swayed a little sitting cross legged on the bed looking at Yoongi.  
"Woahh... you hav relly prettay* eyes!" Jimin's words were slurred and he observed Yoongi's face a little more and with his hand he reached up to grab on the Yoongi's shirt. "N-no umm let's not do that, you're drunk j-just drink some water and go to sleep." Yoongi tried getting Jimin's strong grip off his shirt.  
"No... I want to try something else." Yoongi gulped when he took note of how close Jimin beautiful face was. He saw Jimin stare at his lips.  
"A-and w-what is it?" Yoongi stuttered getting even more nervous still struggling to get Jimin off. "This!" And that's when Jimin shifted to his knees then slumped himself onto Yoongi pressing his lips against the other's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it may be somewhat cliche at the beginning but it will get better and more unique. I already have the whole outloud of the story done.  
> Next update might be up on Friday. 
> 
> Follow me on Amino or Twitter for updates!  
> Yoonmin Animo: @xoarmyqueen


	4. Stained Shirts and Angry Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after going to the club Jimin wakes up to find an angry Yoongi that says some harsh words.  
> Taehyung is suspicious of Yoongi's relationship with Jungkook and threatens Yoongi for hurting his best friend Jimin. Jungkook gets shy around Taehyung and they both drive Taehyung to work. Jimin's cousin, Jin comes into the picture, and there's tension between the two models.  
> Yoongi gets his hands on some evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my animo for pictures. :) 
> 
> Yoonmin Amino: @xoarmyqueen

Chapter Pictures:

   <http://aminoapps.com/p/vszvxg>

◇Jimin◇

  
Jimin wakes up with a pounding headache and a queezy stomach. _Ayaaa... my head._ He looked around the room and recognized one of Taehyung's guest rooms, and felt the sheets on his bare torso. _Urg, Wheres my clothes? What happened?_  
He hopped out of bed and and tried to cover his lean torso with his arms. He peaked outside the bedroom and didn't see anybody so ran towards the bathroom looking behind him making sure he wasn't being followed.  
"Ouch! Watch it!" He had stepped on Yoongi foot who wearing a towel drapped around his shoulders.  
"What are you doing here?" Jimin squeeked, "and where's your clothes? Where's _my_ clothes?” Looking away from Yoongi’s semblance.  
"So you dont remember after all. Hmph, figures, you were pretty drunk last night." Yoongi grumbled making his way past him and into one of the other guest rooms, Jimin stands there confused trying to recall what had happened.  
"Wait! Umm.... soooo are you gonna tell me?" He nervously chased after Yoongi.  
"Why? So I can recall the horrible memories again? No thank you!” Jimin was thrown aback by Yoongi's sudden burst of anger.  
"Why are you so mad? It was probably nothing and you're over reacting. You should apologize for being just a drama queen." Yoongi snaps head head toward Jimin appearing in front of his face in mere moments.  
"You're definitely mistaken because you should be the one to apologize to me. Or don't you remember little prince? The person I couldn't get off me last night was you." Jimin's face flushed, he took a few steps back as Yoongi stepped closer but was stopped by the wall behind him and he quickly shut his eyes.  
"I-I ..uh-"  
"Then you had the nerve to vomit all over me!" Jimin's face falls when he registered what Yoongi had just told him, he had a little flashback of leaning on the other feeling terribly sick.  
“Oh my god… I’m so sorry! I'll pay for dry cleaning…!" _Really? That's the best thing you came up with Jimin?_  
"You know what, forget it? Its my stupid fault for helping you when you couldn't even walk."  
"Yeah? Well you know what, you're right! You decided to follow me on your own free will, so it's not my fault you just happened to be there when I felt sick. I can take care myself!" Jimin shot back.  
"Ha! Take care of yourself? You couldn't even get a pervert off of you when you were dancing. I'm sure if it weren't for me somebody would have already made you his fuck boy." Jimin winced at Yoongi's harsh words and watched Yoongi grab his things. He felt angry tears well up in his eyes, he's never felt so embarrassed, humiliated, and vulnerable as he did now; especially by a mere stranger. Who does he think he is?  
Jimin couldn't bare the overwhelming embarrassment inside so stormed back to the guest room he had woken up at moments ago grabbing his soiled shirt and his other belongings. However, Yoongi grabbed hold of his arm in strong grip, "where are you going?"  
"Home!" Jimin snarled.  
"Not looking like that." pointing at Jimin's shirtless torso.  
“Watch me!" He snapped tugging his arm away from Yoongi's grip before he burst unsure if it was from his anger or Yoongi's touch.  
"Woah, woah, what's with all the commotion so early in the morning? Chim what's wrong?" Taehyung came over looking like death, his hair was in every which way, and his face was puffy as if he'd just woke up. Jimin ran to him and hid his red face in Taehyungs teddy bear silk pajamas.  
"I was trying to tell him not to leave like that."  
"Chim..." Taehyung said softly running his hand through Jimin's hair, "Yoongi's right. Just shower here and I'll let you borrow some clothes, ok? Besides, you don't want the witch to see you like this."  
"Fine." Jimin slowly made his way towards Taehyung's bedroom.

 ◇Yoongi◇

 

Yoongi watch Jimin disappear to the other side of the house and turned around to pick up his things.  
"You there!"  
"Huh? What?" Yoongi spat, he certainly was not in the mood until he turned around and saw Taehyung's most serious he's seen him in. If Yoongi didnt know how to defend himself he actually would be a little intimidated.  
"What did you say or do to Jimin that he's so upset? I havent seen him like that in a long time."  
"I just told him the truth. He should be grateful Jungkook and I saved your asses."  
“Unbelievable…" Taehyung scoffed," Ah, that's right. You and Jungkook seem to know each other well, and dont even think I dont remember your friendly conversation with him yesterday. I dont know what you two are scheming or are thinking of doing but, you hurt Jimin one more time and I'll personally make sure you dont get anywhere near us.” _Damn this guy is sharp._ "The only reason I'm not saying anything is because I'm interested in Jungkook's character, but for Jimin I'm willing to do anything." He paused, "go shower, I'll leave some clean clothes for you to wear temporarily."  
When Yoongi was left alone he exhaled, pressing his back against the wall and banged his head on the wall a couple times thinking of Jimin, the lip contact didn’t mean a whole lot but it bothered him that Jimin left upset like that.

❖❖❖

 _What's taking them so long?_ Yoongi was waiting outside by his motorcycle looking at his watch every minute. _Also, why am I so anxious right now? I should probably apologize to Jimin. No, Yoongi you dont have to, common, the guy vomited in you! Still, it's not like you havent done that yourself before._ Yoongi paced back and forth thinking about what he said to Jimin. He closed his eyes and he faintly still felt Jimin's lips on his from last night, they were soft yet messy and his warm body pressed against his own made his heart start racing again thinking about it. _No stop, God what am I doing?_ Yoongi needed to find a way to clear his head, so he walked back inside and saw Jungkook grabbing himself a glass of water.  
"Ya Jungkook-a. What the hell? Where did you disappear to last night?" He asked in almost a whisper punching his dongsaeng lightly on his muscle-y arm.  
"Hyung! I should be asking you that? What are you wearing?" Jungkook busted out laughing seeing Yoongi in clothes too large for his frame and completely different from his regular black style.  
“Shhh its not funny! Jimin ended up throwing up all his alcohol all over my clothes. Speaking of which have you seen Jimin?"  
The younger one sucked some air in his mouth mocking Yoongi's way of thinking.  
"Ya! I'm serious.” smacking him in the head.  
"Ok ok, haha I'll tell you if you buy me some lamb skewers later."  
"Again? Jungkook, you think I'm made of gold? How many skewers have I bought you, huh? Isn't it time you pay me back?"  
Jungkook just rolled his eyes, and when he looked outside he saw Jimin and Taehyung already walking outside the doors and Yoongi's stomach made a small back flip.  
"Hey Jungkook, try to keep it low. Taehyung suspects something up with us, I gotta go, uh!" He walked out trying to catch up to the two ahead, "Jimin wait!" Jimin turned to him and just glared at him before getting in his car and quickly driving off before Yoongi could reach him.  
_You've got to be kidding... he's still pissed?_  Yoongi scratched his head then got on his motorcycle and raced after his grumpy master.

◇Taehyung◇

Taehyung saw both his friend and his body guard drive off, he smirked to himself remembering who he left back in the house.  
"Jeon Jungkookie~!" Jungkook froze and slowly turned his head. Taehyung has always woken up holding on to pillows but this morning he woke up with a sleepy Jungkook in his arms. “Sorry for the hassle last night, I tend to get extra touchy when I drink.”  
“Thanks for the last warning, you wouldn’t let go of me so what else could I do but just sleep on your bed.” Taehyung could have sworn that he saw the younger blush. He wet his lips and bit them in response.  
"Let's have breakfast I'm hungry!" He pouted slightly giving Jungkook cute puppy eyes.  
"Sure you want me to turn back time by two hours when it's breakfast time?” his snarky comment invoked a pokes to his rib. He giggled and put his hands out in defense, “Taehyung-ssi, don't you have an appointment today?"  
"Shit, I totally forgot! What time is it?" Before Jungkook could reply Taehyung was already running to his room picking out some clothes from his closet.  
A few minutes later Jungkook with tiny Yeontan in his arms, peaked his head in the room but regretted it immediately and quickly turned around when he saw a half naked Taehyung.  
“No need to be so shy, its not like you have anything different underneath,” he teased sticking his tongue out slightly.  
“No, its not that…”  
Taehyung couldn’t help but tease the younger, he just looked so cute when he was flustered. So he slowly approached him from behind and spoke softly in Jungkook’s ear, “then what is it?”  
Jungkook jumped facing him now and extended his hands that still carried the little pup to put some space between them. “Um.. I’m going to go turn on the car.”  
God he’s so cute! Taehyung’s smile grew, he turned on some music on his phone and sang along; it certainly has been a while since he had this much fun. His last relationship ended badly because he was cheated on and it broke his heart, he swore to never fall in love again, but who knows. So for now he’s just enjoying the company he’s getting from besides Jungkook.

❖❖❖  
  
A few hours later Jungkook pulled the car up in the ad location that Taehyung was to film for that day. The stylist and the crew of ladies gasped, screaming and fan-girling when Taehyung stepped out of the car, he was like eye candy with his perfect perpendicular facial features, broad shoulders, and his fearsome fashion style leaving behind Jungkook that said he will catch up later.  
The project for today was filming for a food commercial, unfortunately he had to do it with his least favorite person, Jin (short for Seokjin.)  
“Late again Taehyung-a. My time is valuable and precious and I don’t have time to be waiting for you,” Jin clapped in his hands together sarcasitically when Taehyung approached closer, “bravo.” Jin was Jimin’s first cousin on his father’s side, and they were nothing alike.  
Aish, this guy is so annoying how I wish I could just punch him in his pretty boy face. “Ah, well if it isn’t my favorite person in the world. Sorry Jin-hyung, I got caught up with something,” he said forcing a sarcastic smile.  
“Of course~ I should be your favorite person, it is I Mr. Worldwide Handsome, H-A-N-D-S-O-M-E. And what exactly could be more important than my time, huh?”  
“None of your business.” Taehyung jeered, knowing very well it would irritate the guts out of Jin.  
“Ah, Taehyung! I was wondering when you were going to arrive. Where were you?” Taehyung’s manager, a man of his mid thirties who had ran over panting.  
“Heh, sorry~ manager Gyungtaek…”  
“Yeah yeah, well you’re here now, we have to get started right away, the boss is coming!” _Oh, that’s right Medusa is back_.  
                                                                               

❖❖❖

  
“And cut! Ok that’s a wrap, great work everyone!” the filming had gone well and it was always surprising how Jin and Taehyung acted like the best of friends while on camera, but as soon as the camera turned off they couldn’t stand each other’s guts.  
“Yay! OK, I’m leaving now, bye.” I don’t want to be here when Medusa arrives. Unfortunately, he thought too soon, in front of him was a black limo that pulling up, the limo driver opened the door and out stepped Bona. Jin nearly knocked over Taehyung yelling after Bona as if she was the queen. “Bona-ssi! Oh how I missed you. I’m so glad you’re back."  
“Jin, I’m so happy to see you too. Wahh, you’re as handsome as ever.”  
“No, how could you say that, my beauty is nothing compared to yours.”  
Taehyung nearly hurled hearing their conversation, he knew Jin was only doing that to brown nose his way into her good side since she contracted him to work for her modeling agency. Jin had changed, he used to very kind when he was younger; Jin, Jimin, and Taehyung used to play lots when they were children.  
“Bona have you been well?” Taehyung asked.  
“Mmm... “ She simply perked her lips at him and walked past him. The reason she kept Taehyung around, unwilling to fire him, was because back when he did his first project with Jin the company had got even more recognition and the two became the face of the company. The fans loved the duo, sadly they groaned overtime they had to work on project together. Lately though, they didn’t have to do so many projects together anymore since Taehyung was able to get his own sponsors and individual contracts.  
Her behavior made Taehyung fume, he turned around to show her he’s better than that but Jungkook grabbed him by the arm and shook his head.  
Taehyung sighed and discontinued his plan by Jungkook’s touch. Before, Taehyung would have retorted to something sarcastic that got him in trouble but Jungkook’s been keeping him in check, and the elder was really grateful.  
“Jungkookie…” the elder reached over and tickled the bottom of the younger's chin.  
“Mmm?” Jungkook shuddered and took hold of Taehyung’s wrist.  
“Lets play a game.”  
Jungkook perked up, “what game?"

◇Yoongi◇

The sun had already set and the the sky had turned from blues, oranges, pinks to hues of purples and air became crips from the setting sun. Yoongi stood outside on the balcony that was facing the back of the mansion, he watched the ducks play in the pond attempting to clear his head. He had lost track of how long he stood outside deep in thought. The young master had locked his doors kindly shooing the maids away who tried to offer him some food or drink.  
Earlier that day when Yoongi and Jimin arrived to the mansion Jimin literally ran to his room avoiding everyone’s greeting. Yoongi reached out to him to try and talk, but Jimin just pulled his hand away, “leave me alone!” was all he said. It pained Yoongi that he wasn’t given the chance to explain himself.  
The butler, Hoseok, had questioned Yoongi over and over trying to get an explanation out of him as to why the young master had been so upset. Yoongi lied saying that Jimin had eaten something that made him sick. Of course the butler didn’t believe him, but let Yoongi and Jimin be while he went off to do some errands.  
Yoongi pulled out his phone and and sent a message to Chuseol:  
  
_" Mission good so far. No progress made but no suspicions from Park _  
_Jimin aware of his father’s actions. I’m going to look inside the CEO’s_  
_room for any suspicious evidence."_

Yoongi stepped back inside checking the hallways, and Yoongi carefully made his way though the halls passing the piano room, and the middle staircase. He saw a few maids out on the first floor talking but paid them no heed. He swiftly passed the kitchen, luckily the employees were playing music on the stereo and he was able to run passed without a problem.  
When he reached the doors to the CEO’s bedroom he picked the lock to the door handle in one swift move from years of practice with a pin he had always for cases like this and closed the door behind him.  
Yoongi searched through the drawers of the desk that was by the window, in the closet and drawers making his way to the book shelfs on the second floor. After searching a few things he found a folder between the books with papers inside that had a list of names, he recognized some of them being the women and children he had rescued back at the cargo ship. His plan was going smoothly so far until he heard the door rattle. _Shit!_ Yoongi put the folder in his hand back in the shelf, and the door swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: This chapter is mainly to show a few other characters and also their personalities. (I tried matching their real personalities hehe. I know some of it is off but the story is only progressing.)  
> -Yoongi is professional but has a short temper when he’s being exposed or feels vulnerable. Also, he’s a savage. But inside he’s just a big fluff ball and we all know it. haha Yoongi doesn’t realize it yet but Jimin is bringing out his soft side and he doesn’t know how to handle his feels!! Oh love… tis' bitter sweet.  
> -Jimin is rebellious but kind at heart and he’s sensitive because he really does care about what people think of him. You’ll know in the next chapter why Jimin is so bummed.  
> -Taehyung is playful and outspoken. He knows when to stand up for himself and when to stand up for those he loves. He’s protective and caring. Is Taehyung in love yet? … mmmm getting there just wait.  
> -Jungkook is really just trying to do his job but his inner young kid is fighting and is attracted to that side of Taehyung that is breaking into his shell bringing out a whole new adventure he hasn’t experienced before.  
> -Jin… oh Jin yes I know, its stupid that he’s an ass. But! I had no other character to give him plus I gave him an important roll (spoiler?)
> 
> *I will have Namjoon in this I promise. I love all 7 members so so much!*


	5. The Way to a Man's Heart is His Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi dreams of an angel and he runs into this angel in the kitchen when he wakes up.  
> Namjoon pays Yoongi a visit at the mansion.  
> Jimin when forgetting his keys in his office sees something he wishes he didn't.  
> Jungkook and Taehyung go on a mini get away (soft fluff)  
> Jimin physically gets trapped between a wall and Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonmin amino: @xoarmyqueen

Chapter Pic/Aesthetics:

<http://aminoapps.com/p/cfcal5>

◇Hoseok◇

    It had been a long day for Hoseok, he was especially concerned for Master Jimin. He’d wish he’d open the door so he could go talk to him and comfort him. He knew Yoongi was lying when he said Jimin was sick, because he, better than anyone else has seen Master Jimin grow into the person he is. Since Hoseok was first brought to the Mansion by his father who was previously their butler until he passed away, since them he had been by Jimin’s side. They were only a year apart and he felt like he could relate to Jimin in wanting to live a life away from the rich and strict. The two have talked a lot about their dreams, wishes and even celebrated small and big victories together, Hoseok could say without a doubt that Jimin was his best friend. Even though he was technically his master too he still had a deep friendship with him.  
    Hoseok returned to the mansion and did his rounds. He went down the hall where Jimin’s room was and noticed that Yoongi was no where to be found. He saw a maid dusting off the rooms and asked, “have you seen Mr. Yoongi young lady?”  
    “He was just here not too long ago, he hasn’t stepped out from what I know.”  
    “Mmm ok thank you.” Hoseok went down towards the kitchen but when he checked further down the hall he noticed the mat at the CEO’s bedroom slightly crooked. Sigh, these employees don’t know how to clean up I swear. He proceeded to fix the mat and grabbed onto the door handle. _Oh?! That’s strange. I could have sword I locked it, maybe Bona is here._ He opened the door and let himself in. He looked around and didn’t see anyone so he closed the door and locked it behind him and heard a loud commotion in the kitchen from the employees so he made his way to the kitchen, “Ya! Ya! Ya! What’s all the commotion about? You having a party without me? Chef, are there any left overs?”  
    All them employees busted out laughing enjoying the evening.

◇Yoongi◇

    The room went quiet, Yoongi exhaled from holding his breath. _That was close!_ He spat out his neck tie which he had shoved in his mouth so it wouldn’t hang while he was holding on to the bottom of the bedroom staircase He had to get out of there before Hoseok came back looking for him or one of the owners walked in.  
    Yoongi quietly made himself back to his guest room. He exhaled in relieve and let himself fall on the bed, even though he didn’t do much today his body still felt exhausted. Perhaps it was the rollercoaster of emotions he’s experienced that day. He laid there too tired to get up until the overwhelming exhaustion overtook him and he was taken to a deep state of sleep.

  
❖❖❖

  
    In his dream Yoongi found himself lying down a strange white apple tree forest. The leaves were white and the apples were of rich dark ruby red. Also, instead of grass there were feathers everywhere, feathers falling on from the sky, on Yoongi’s black hair, and all around him; it was extraordinarily peaceful. He rose to his feet and began to walk down a path of endless trees and endless feathers falling. He reached what looked to be the end,Yoongi let out a low scream and fell backwards, he realized that he was walking on what seemed a small island that was floating high above the sky. He peaked his head and looked down at the vast ocean below hundreds of kilometers below. _Where am I?_ He started running back towards what he felt was the center of the island and reached a lonely pond with a wooden dock that extended out towards the middle of it. There were no feathers on the dock but at the end there was a lonely red apple.  
    Carefully he stepped foot on the dock and took hold of the apple, he held it up to his lips and took a bite out of it. Its sweetness invigorated him and making every cell in his body tingle from ecstasy- it had to be the sweetest most delicious thing he’s ever tasted, he let his hand fall to the side and his head drop back as he closed his eyes from the surreal taste of the apple. He was going to have another bit when a hand had beaten him and took hold of the apple, he looked down and saw an angel like being facing away from him. The angel had long white wings with gray tips extended from its back. He wore black like pants with a sleeveless black shirt and a navy blue coat with holes cut out from where his wings extended out and a red scarf tied around his pale neck. He couldn’t see the angel’s face but he heard the angel take a bit out of the apple.  
    “Who are you?” Yoongi asked the magnificent creature. It was then that the angel turned around and Yoongi could not believe his eyes- it was Jimin! Jimin extended his wings back and he began walking towards Yoongi. His palms were clammy and felt his body tremble from unbelief and took a slight step back almost slipping when he stepped at the edge of the the dock, that didn’t stop Jimin however, from approaching him. Yoongi once again close his eyes, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and quickly opened his eyes. Jimin’s face hovered only centimeters away from his, Jimin’s pink lips pulled back into a sweet smile and his cheeks a faint pink contrast to his milky white skin pulled up his eyes forming thin strips. _Wow!_  
    “Jimin-ie,” Yoongi’s knees almost gave out on him but Angel Jimin pulled him closer closing the gap between them into a soft kiss, all the feathers that had fallen suddenly burst up into the air surrounding them both. The beautiful moment ended so soon when Yoongi was pulled back with full force into the pond and he only saw the gentle smile still on Jimin’s lips. He expected to hit water but instead was enveloped in thin air falling from the sky further and further away from the feather island.

  
❖❖❖

  
    Yoongi's eyed jolted open, gasping for air into a sitting position from the bed he had laid on earlier. He panted and his face was drenched in sweat he looked at his hands and then out the window, it was still dark out. Placing his fingers on his lips he still vividly felt Jimin’s lips against his that tasted like the unforgettable apple. _It was only a dream_ …He shook his head _I need some Water_ he thought and quickly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.  
    The cold water quenched his thirst and soothed his dry throat so he filled his glass once more. From the corner of his eye he saw figure behind the middle island, Yoongi bolted and turned on the light.  
    “Aishh, say something before approaching someone in the dark!” Yoongi said relieved seeing it was only droopy eyed Jimin holding an apple and a glass in the other hand that had come in.   
    “I’m sorry, I was just really hungry and thirsty, I was looking for left overs but there wasn’t any.” Jimin pouted and Yoongi’s heart dropped from how fragile Jimin looked at this very moment, Jimin looked pitifully at his apple but he shuddered at the memory in his dream… the dream of angel Jimin, the island, the kiss _oh god, what is happening deja vu?_ Yoongi took a step closer and handed him his full glass.  
    He noticed the younger one giving him a confused look, so Yoongi walked to the fridge then to the pantry and picked a few things out. The two didn’t say anything as Yoongi began to cook, putting vegetables, spices, and sauces here and there.  
    After the food was done he placed a bowl of hot soft tofu stew (Sundubu JJikae) with some heated instant rice in front of Jimin- he looked down at his food then back at Yoongi. “You didn’t have to-“  
    “Eat up, I’m sure you’re lacking lots of vitamins from fasting yourself all day. Also, you did have an upset stomach the night before. This will sit well to your weak belly.” Jimin didn’t insist. instead he slowly picked up the spoon and chopsticks, blew on his food, and took a sip.  
    “Its good. Thank you.” Yoongi silently watched him eat and cleaned up when he was finished.  
    “Thank you again, I guess that makes up for what you said to me.”  
    “You were really hurt by that weren’t you?” Jimin looked down and turned towards the exit, “wait... I think you still deserve an apology. If what I said hurt you I’m sorry for being so blunt.” Yoongi relented making Jimin stop on his tracks when he was heading out of the kitchen.  
    “Its not like that, what you said didn’t upset me. Just the situation was so embarrassing and I caused you and Jungkook, mere strangers, trouble. I’m sorry.”   
    “I would be a fool to judge you because I know I’ve caused trouble to others many times in my life time.” Jimin tried to suppress a smile but failed when he saw the elder’s faint smile on his face. “Go to sleep, its 4 AM and you must be pretty tired... sleep well… Jimin.”  
    The younger one giggled blushing slightly, “Ok, goodnight then.”  
    The rest of the night, Yoongi couldn’t sleep a wink, thinking about his dream and how his dream had come to life with a sleepy angle Jimin that ate in front of him, all of which gave him butterflies in his stomach. Park Jimin had unwillingly invaded his mind, enough to make Yoongi’s cold hard exterior start to melt.

❖❖❖

    A few days passed, things were rather quiet, Yoongi had informed his boss of the folder he had found.  
    “Namjoon, I need you to bring me some small camera’s and other equipment so I can install them in the CEO’s room.”  
    “ _Ok, a package is being delivered there this afternoon so I’ll drop it off and also with the things you need. How’s it been Yoongi I haven’t heard from you?_ ” Namjoon spoke through the phone, Yoongi had known Namjoon for 8 years now and Yoongi was the one that recommended the NIS to hire Namjoon after the scandal Namjoon had pulled. They even lived together before starting the job and Yoongi had no idea Namjoon was the one behind the whole prank until after the NIS told Yoongi his dear friend was behind it all, but if it weren’t for Yoongi, Namjoon would be behind bars. Jungkook and Namjoon were his two closest friends and they’ve stuck up for him too when he’s fucked up in the past.  
    “Things have been well. Just getting interesting now now that I found those documents.”  
    “ _Ha, yeah I heard about that. Nice job! Be careful though._ ”  
    “Will do. I’ll see you later then.” That evening Namjoon had arrived as a mail delivery man, heaven nows how he managed so quickly to switch with the real delivery man.  
    “Hyung, we have to go grab some soju sometime ok. I’m getting lonely just being stuck in my office, I could let loose a little right about now. We can go meet some ladies~!” Yoongi laid a playful punch on his friend who held the packages.  
    “Ok, ok, just shut up I’ll text you.” He whispered.  
    “Ok Hyung, its a promise- I’ll be waiting.” Namjoon left and gave him a little finger heart before he left. Yoongi managed to slip back to the room again when the CEO and the Mistress had been gone and take pictures of the papers that were in there, this time making sure Hoseok was not going to be around for a while and he left everything as it was, including the mat.  
    He also had accompanied Jimin the work a couple times, Jimin was the Senior Executive Vice President and he over saw all the mathematical sales and calculations of the company. Yoongi was rather impressed by the work Jimin was able to do, he was a smart with numbers but not so much with common sense. Since that night in the kitchen his bond with Jimin had grown and he was now able to tease the young master a little bit without getting a stink eye every time he did- in return Jimin teased back. Yoongi had grown a little fondly of Jimin, truly wanting to protect him and not just because his job required it. The days when Jimin went to the office and Yoongi didn’t accompany him, he went home and did some cleaning.  
    One day Yoongi thought it was good idea to to look through the executive floor and soon regretted it when he saw the mistress come out of the CEO/chairman’s large office. It had sent chills down his spine every time she would walk by him for she swaying her hips more and watching him like he was a piece of meat.  
    “Mr. Yoongi, what a pleasant surprise. What is bringing you up here? I saw our Jimin leave not too long ago.”  
    “Oh, I uh was actually just looking for him.” Yoongi tried to remain calm, “but since he is not here I’ll get going then. Thank you.”  
    “Not so fast, where do you think you’re going?” Next thing he knew he was pulled into the break room by the mistress.

◇Jimin◇

  
    “Master Jimin, did you something?”  
    “Yes, I forgot my car keys in my office.” He said to receptionist. Employees bowed to him left and right, greeting him and he’d kindly smile and nod his head to them, he was very loved by the employees and he had their respect. He reached the 14th floor and grabbed his keys, everybody had gone home for the day out of the executives so he found it odd when he heard somebody in the break room. He couldn’t recognize the voice so he curiously sneaked by, poking his head around the corner and saw the witch Medusa cornering a struggling Yoongi..  
    Jimin could not believe what he was seeing, she was running her hands down the front of his chest talking something about Yoongi being mean to her for ignoring her and how he avoided her, Yoongi’s was trying to get her out of the way she pulled his hands to the side. _Bleh, what the fuck is she doing? Yoongi, you’re not doing that great of a job getting her off._  
    “Ma’am this is inappropriate, I really must go,” Yoongi reached out again trying to pull her away by the shoulders only to get his hands smacked away.  
_I gotta do something_ Jimin thought but before he could come in and intrude the witch grabbed Yoongi by the face and kissed him. Jimin’s mouth dropped and he smacked his hand over his it to prevent his gasp from coming out, _that bitch!_  
     Yoongi then forcefully pulled her off and raised his voice at her, _yes call her out on her shit!_ And Yoongi made his way towards the exit.  
    “Ya! Where are you going!?” she called out to him. _Shit I gotta get out of here or hide_. Jimin quietly ran back to his office holding his breath, he stood there with a hand on his mouth listening out the door. When he didn’t hear anything he made his way out of the the building looking around him making sure Medusa nor Yoongi had caught him leaving the office just now. He opened his car door and saw a Yoongi on his motorcycle pulling up in front of him. _Oh no! Ok, Jimin just act casual._  
    “Where were you? I was looking all over the place.” Yoongi said pulling off his black helmet.  
    “Around… its none of your concern.” _What am I doing? Thats not casual!_ He quickly got in his car turning the ignition on, revving his engine a little to give Yoongi, who had been staring at him with furrowed eyebrows, a hint to move. Yoongi moved out of the way and Jimin made his way home.  
    When Jimin had reached home he rushed to his library and locked the doors. He tossed all his things on one of the couches including his suit coat. _Stupid Yoongi, couldn’t you have gotten her off much sooner and even avoided being kissed all together? And you call yourself a body guard. Can’t even defend yourself from a weak hag like Medusa._

◇Jungkook◇

    Jungkook was on his way to pick up Taehyung from one of the job sites, he was still pretty early and he had stopped by a restaurant and ordered some food to go for Taehyung in case he was hungry. Tomorrow was the day that Taehyung and Jungkook were going four wheeling up a mountain trail. The other day when he played a game with Taehyung, he had lost and Taehyung as the winner could pick one whole day to go where he wanted with the other.  
    He could not remember the last time he went forewheeling so he wasn’t disappointed when Taehyung suggested it. On the contrary he was quite excited. All Jungkook really had time to do was his job and it consumed most of his life. When he wasn’t around Taehyung he was busy with other projects he was working on on the side.  
    When he arrived to the filming location, he saw a really angry Taehyung making his way towards the car. “What’s going on?” he had asked the elder.  
    “Lets get out of here, I’m so pissed I could rip someone’s head off right now. Especially that witch! Jeez, what is with her today? Its as if someone had finally rejected her fugly ass. She came to the shooting just shouting commands and criticizing my work as if I don’t know what I’m doing. She was like a fire dragon today, I swear I can’t stand her Jungkookie… I can’t!” He had let Taehyung rant for a while while he drove. When Taehyung seemed to have calmed down he offered him the food he had bought and the elder beamed up happily as if he hadn’t just had the worst day.  
    “Taehyung, lets go pack. It’s going to be so much fun!”  
    “Yes! I’m glad I have nothing on my schedule for the next two days we can finally take a break.”

  
❖❖❖

  
    The next morning Jungkook was already ready with his things in the car and helped Taehyung load his. They drove a two hours east from Seongnam City to Chiak National Park, the early September air felt warm and they took deep breaths enjoying the clean air that the mountains provided. Jungkook had his favorite straw like hat to keep the sun from his eyes, where as Taehyung wore a bandana and some sunglasses to keep his hair out of his face.  
    “Taehyung, lets stop and eat I’m starving.” they stop at a small restaurant sitting side by side. There was music from Taehyung’s favorite artist and he became completely entranced in the song dancing to it in his seat waving his hands in front of him when he happens to spill juice that Jungkook had gotten. He casually grabs some napkins and wipes the younger’s pants that just sits there and narrows his eyes at the older one.  
    “Jungkook, there are so many experiences in this life. This is what life is about. That’s just the way it is.” Jungkook can’t believe what he’s hearing and scoffed smiling because that was a poor excuse of an apology, actually it really made no sense! “Ok ok.. all done.”  
    “Auuu~, you should say _sorry_.” Jungkook teased raising his hand over Taehyung’s lap as if to slap him still smiling his cheeks hurt.  
“ahhh ok ok sorry~”  
    “I’m not gonna say sorry about things anymore from now on.” Taehyung burst out laughing bumping his shoulder against Jungkook. Jungkook loved hearing his laugh, seeing his smile, and the skin-ship they’d share, which normally he would hate others to constantly touch him, but it felt so natural when Taehyung did it. He took a photo with his camera really quick of Taehyung’s smile, he wanted to remember it forever.  
    They manage to rent a four-wheeler, and decided to share one with Taehyung driving. Meanwhile, Jungkook had a playlist going while he wore his bluetooth speaker around his side and held a camera taking pictures left and right. They sang along racing through the trees with not a care in the world.  
"Taehyung do you know where we are going?”  
    “No, but it shouldn’t be hard to find our way back with all the signs around, but I saw a sign about paint balling a kilometer away!” Taehyung grabs Jungkook’s arms surprising him and putting them around his narrow waist. “Hold on tight, ok!”  
    Jungkook’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much and he squeezed his arms tightly around Taehyung and rested his chin on his neck, enjoying the warmth and the closeness that he felt within the happiness of his heart. What is he doing to me? _Not even with Yoongi Hyung, his best friend, would I feel such warmth. I don’t want to leave this place, may I stay by your side Taehyung-hyung?_

◇Jimin◇

    The next day after seeing the dreadful sight of the witch kissing Yoongi, was Jimin’s day off and he didn’t need to go in the office. Jimin shuttered at the thought of that disgusting kiss which he couldn’t get out of his head. He needed to find a distraction and sadly, Taehyung was gone with Jungkook off four-wheeling in the mountains, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed Taehyung didn’t invite him to go four-wheeling with him. What was up with him and Jungkook anyway? He knew Taehyung was keeping Jungkook close only for fun and Jimin didn’t want to feel like he was being replaced anyway.  
    To kill some time Jimin went to the gym in the mansion, _perhaps this will help me clear my head_. He made his way to the downstairs gym next to the spa but stopped in his tracks when he heard rap music coming from the gym.  
    Curiously, he approached, peaking his head around the corner and since the door was open and saw a shirtless Yoongi doing bicep crunches with a bar in his hands and his eyes widened. Jimin hadn’t noticed before but Yoongi was well built, he wasn’t bulky but he had defined muscles that ran down his back and along his arms. He had a wing tattoo that extended around his deltoid and faded down his arm, it was so sexy with beads of sweat the covered the whole of his torso, unconsciously Jimin bit his lower lip. _I know I shouldn’t be staring but_... Another thing Jimin noticed was the scars on Yoongi’s back. He had what looked like whip marks and when the elder dropped the weight and turned around there was even more scars and what shocked Jimin the most was the stitches on the elders abdomen. The wound looked less than 10 days old.  
     “Oh my god!” Jimin smacked his hand over his mouth, but it was too late, Yoongi had already heard him, the music went off. _Shit! What do I do, what do I do? There's no place to hide!_  He pulled out his phone pretending he was “omg-ing” about what was on his phone. Yoongi came around the corner and peered closely at Jimin.  
    “What are you doing just standing there?”  
    “U-um.. well can’t I? This is my home after all.” Jimin nervously stuttered.  
    “Yeah but-“ they both looked at each other with wide eyes when they heard the witch Medusa laughing coming down the stairs. Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s arm pulling him into the gym turning off the light, quietly closing the door pushing him against the wall and covered Jimin’s mouth. “ _Shhhh!_ ” he said softly holding a finger to his lips.  
Jimin was so close to Yoongi he could smell the faint cologne of crisp ginger, lime, rose, cedar, and white wood. The elder’s strong naked torso and hips was pressed tightly against him, and Jimin could hear his own heart beat so fast and hard in his chest. The smell, the heat, the closeness caused his head to feel faint and he became lost in Yoongi’s almond shaped eyes. His mind was clouded as if drunk by all five senses being smothered by Yoongi.  
    Then Jimin dreaded as he felt his body betray him when his blood began to pool around his member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Do. You. Feel. The. Sexual. Tension OH MY GOD! And if you’re wondering what I meant by the pooling of blood. Well Jimin basically was getting an erection. XD (Insert Namjoon’s lemon face)
> 
> Ok so a few things about this chapter, first I felt warm myself just writing the last part and writing. (I’m so lonely, single AF. T^T) Not just Yoonmin moment but the cute Taekook moment.  
> Some of you may recognize the juice spilling scene because yes the whole “this is the way of life” is something Taehyung really said to Jungkook when they were in Hawaii during bon voyage. I just had fun adding that scene in here. hehe  
> Yoonmin is developing into a more mature attraction. Now Jimin beginning feel jealousy, I would too. Both of them are sarcastic to each other hiding their true feelings for each other and I think its fucking adorable.
> 
> Taekook in the other hand is a more innocent love. Like the way you start falling for a high school sweet heart or the way to little kids begin to feel a genuine love for each other. It just feels so good to be next to the person you love. Taekook makes me soft! They’re so cute! Ahhhh and Kookie calling Taehyung “hyung!” meaning their relationship is getting stronger! xD
> 
> Oh and can we talk about that dream. It literally just popped into my head and I HAD to include it. I’m very proud of the dream scene. Yoongi makeing Jimin food is adorable! uwu!! In real life the members have said, “He has this style, he looks like he doesn’t care but he subtly does like a tsundure. When he passes the water bottle, he doesn’t even look at our faces.” Yoongi said, its a habit he got from his dad that took care of them quietly. Again… Yoongi is the definition of a Tsundure and JIMIN MELTS HIM! I really wanted to show that because its something I really love about Yoongi and what makes him my UB. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for my rambling… ok I’m done. Next episode (or probably the next) will have some intense action scene with bombs and shit like that, please stay tuned~!


	6. Sweet Moments Don't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing at a game of paintball, Taehyung pulls a brave move on Jungkook.  
> Yoongi shocks Bona and she gets a taste of her own cruel medicine. In utter desperation and fury she makes a phone call to get rid of a nuisance.  
> Yoongi and Jungkook may have found a clue, but before they find out, they are tragically interrupted by a chain of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to upload the other chapter soon but I can't guarantee when, crossing fingers today even if its late. This week has been a tad busy with finding enough time to rest before starting my next semester next week.
> 
> Follow my Twitter and hit me up: @lovelyxoqueen

Visuals on Amino: <http://aminoapps.com/p/n52cbi>

❖Taehyung❖

    "Here we are!” Taehyung beams and hops off the four wheeler.  
    “Where are we?” Jungkook asks hoping off as well and looked around. The place was not too crowded and there was people around wearing battlefield clothing with helmets and holding paint ball guns.  
    “We’re gonna play a game. You better be ready to get your ass kicked!”  
    “Oh is that a challenge Taehyung? We will see! The loser gets what punishment?” Taehyung then holds a hand up to his mouth thinking.  
    “How about the loser on the drive home wears only their underwear?” Jungkook raised his eyebrows and his eyes were wide open in shock.  
    “U-um… isn't that a bit-?”  
    “No! Its perfect! Haha lets go!” Not even letting the younger protest Taehyung pulls him to the hut where they change into their gear. After given instructions they must go grab each other’s flag with only a certain amount of “game lives.”  
    Jungkook and Taehyung hid in the trenches and Taehyung manages to kill Jungkook a few times, but he is surprised that Jungkook comes back with a vengeance and starts taking his lives left and right.  
    Taehyung has beads of sweat running down his eyebrow when he yells, “Ya! Jungkookie this isn’t fair! How are you so good.”  
    “I’m not sure, I guess I have lots of practice.” Jungkook says as he shoots one last paintball ending Teahyung’s last life. He takes off his helmet and starts jumping in cheer that he won the game. He walks over to Teahyung who is struggling to take off his helmet.  
    “Ya! You went too hard!” Taehyung pouted and Jungkook just gave him a wink that sent butterflies shooting down Taehyung’s stomach. Don’t do that!  
    “Shall we get going?” Jungkook offers a hand to Taehyung who was still sitting on the floor in utter defeat, questioning if he should take the hand that was offered to him, but before he can decide Jungkook scoops him up in his strong arms. “Common! I’m hungry we should go find something to chow down.”  
    “Ya! Jungkookie put me down I’m not a princess for you to carry around like this!” Taehyung kicked his feet a little struggling but Jungkook just squeezed him into a tightly against his chest still walking with struggling Taehyung in his arms.  
    A few minutes later the two get back on the four-wheeler already changed into their regular clothing. Teahyung starts the four-wheeler and heads off, _damn… Jungkook is making it extra hard for me not to just reach over and kiss him. Just watch Jungkook, I’m about to make you regret making me lose. hehe!_  
    “What’s wrong?” Jungkook asked.  
    “Huh? Oh its nothing. Just thinking of something.” The next time Taehyung sees Jungkook get distracted with switching the song on his playlist Taehyung turns to a different route.  
    “Huh! Teahyung this doesn’t look familiar aren’t we supposed to be over there?” He said pointing across the to a hill on the other side.  
    “Oh well look at that… we must be lost!”  
    “You don’t sound too worried here let me drive.” Taehyung pulls over and gets off the machine. _This is a perfect opportunity._  
    “Ow… my leg is cramped!” Taehyung fakes a limp and walks away a little looking at Jungkook.  
    “Oh… really? Here let me take a look.” He gets off the four-wheeler and when he’s close enough Teahyung reaches over grabbing the younger one by the shoulders and pushes him to the nearest tree trunk.  “Woah, what are you doing?”  
    “Shhhh… Don’t say anything Jungkookie. I’ve been wanting to do something for so long now.” Teahyung notices the other shutter when he speaks softly into younger’s ear and he smirks. Taehyung rans his long fingers across the younger’s neck and he places his lips against the warmth of Jungkook’s neck causing Jungkook to gasp a little inhaling a trembling breath between his lips.  
    Taehyung looks at the younger’s face, Jungkook had squeezed his eyes shut and slowly opens them again. Taehyung then bares his dark eyes looking into Jungkook’s.  
    “Jungkook,” he said now caressing his face with the back of his hand. “You have such beautiful eyes; those lips,” he paused running his thumb across the younger’s, “those lips keep taunting me. But you know what Jungkook, from this day on, these lips and those eyes and you..”  
    “Me what?” Jungkook whimpers.  
    "… are mine.” and Taehyung presses his lips hungrily on Jungkook’s soft lips. He moves his lips around and using his lips’ movements to open Jungkook’s and he let out a small moan. Taehyung gets excited and grabs the back of Jungkook’s head deepening the kiss, exploring the younger’s mouth with his tongue and slowly sucking on the younger’s lips. Jungkook’s left hand exploring the elder’s lower back but Teahyung is suddenly pushed back slightly when Jungkook pushes him at arms length.  
    “Hyung! This isn’t right.” Jungkook panted with cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their kiss. “This… you and me. I- "  
    “Shhh its ok. I know I came onto you so fast but, I will seduce you Jungkookie. You can leave if you want but as long as you’re by my side I can’t guarantee I will keep my hands and lips to myself.” He smiled and laughed at the bewildered look on Jungkook’s face. “Common, lets get back.”  
Inside Jungkook’s thoughts he knew he couldn’t leave because of his assignment, and the thought made Jungkook nervous that he might have already started falling for Taehyung.  
    “Oh,” Taehyung turns around and looks at Jungkook, "and continue calling me hyung. Its sexy.” He gives Jungkook a charming wink and smirks.

❖Yoongi❖

    “Get off me!” Yoongi is pushed back so strongly he loses his balance and falls on the floor.  
    “What the hell?” Yoongi looks up at Jimin who is now holding one of his hand to his face and the other hand adjusting his pants.  
    “I’m sorry! I just- you shouldn’t pin someone so hard against the wall and you were covering my face so tightly I couldn’t breath!”  
    “I did not-“ but Jimin managed to slip out of the room. “Wait! Jimin!” Yoongi got on his feet as fast as he could and when he rushed out in the hall he sees Jimin running and accidentally bumps his whole self into the witch and one of the maids.  
    “Aish! You little brat!” She tried to grab onto Jimin but was to slow as Jimin was already half way up the stairs. She turned around and her expression changes into hunger when she sees shirtless Yoongi standing by the door of the gym. “Oh? and what do we have here.” She chuckled and Yoongi gave her a look of disdain. “Momo, go prep my water in the sauna can you?”  
    “Yes, ma’am” The maid rushes her way inside the spa leaving the two alone.  
    “Excuse me. I must go too.” Yoongi said turning around heading inside the gym.  
    “So soon? Oh but Yoongi,” she said following Yoongi inside the gym and with her long finger tips she brushes them up Yoongi’s back. “But we can have a little fun.” Yoongi picked up his shirt he had left on the workout bench and quickly put it on before he turned around enraged.  
    “Honestly, I would rather be have hungry rats strapped to my chest and eat me alive than be anywhere near you.” Yoongi snapped and came closer to her. “and don’t think i’m so stupid, do you honestly believe that I would allow you to lay your disgusting lips anywhere near me for nothing? No, cause you see Bona I was just using your own scheme to my benefit and used this little camcorder to record everything you said and were doing to me back there.” Yoongi let out one laugh and held up a little button like camera for her to see.  
    “No-!” she let out through a cracked voice.  
    “Oh yes, I’ve never liked you from the very beginning Bona. Now, you will stay away from me and master Jimin. You will never lay a finger on him again, you understand? I will protect Jimin from you and anybody else. Unless, you want me to reveal this video to the press, mmk?” He smiled in satisfaction at her shocked look on her face and came to stand next to her, looking down at her from his side and said, “good day Bona.”  
    With that he bumped her and headed out the gym and all he heard behind him brought him even more satisfaction.  
    “ _Ya!!!!_ ”

❖Bona❖

    Bona stormed throughout the mansion looking for a pray to sink her furious teeth in. She had never been talked down upon like that. _Damn you Yoongi!_ She stepped outside and saw Jimin sitting by the pool. _Hmmp, you will see, you little bastard, your father’s fortune will me mine!_  
    She stepped down and approached Jimin from behind and he glanced at her but turned back to look at the scenery.  
    “What do you want? I don’t want you here, go away.”  
    “Don’t think so high and mighty of yourself, you’ve always been a good for nothing brat! Don’t even dare think so mighty of yourself. You’re not that special as you think.” Jimin turned to look at her furious this time.  
    “If I remember correctly, you aren’t either Bona. You are a liar and a cheater who only chases out something for your own benefit. Especially after you stuck your repulsive lips on Yoongi.” She stood in utter shock staring at him in unbelief.  
    “And how do you know about that?”  
    “I was at the office the other day Bona, I forgot my keys and saw you. I nearly hurled my lunch and from the looks of it Yoongi didn’t even enjoy it one bit either.”  
    “You-!” she reaches her arm up and struck him across the face. Jimin held his face and began to laugh approaching her side and looked down at her.  
    “You may hurt me all you want Bona but I bet it makes your blood boil just knowing that I am right when I say you are no where close to Yoongi’s style. And that just makes me so fucking happy,” and just like Yoongi, Jimin bumped into her shoulder and walked off leaving her dumbfounded.

    Bona opened her car door still screaming and snarling furiously to the top of her lungs.  _That son of a bitch! Yoongi, you will pay! You and that little brat, Jimin! What is so special about him, huh? Mark my words you will pay._  
    “ _I will protect Jimin from you and anybody else?_ ” Is what Yoongi had said back then and the thought boiled her blood more, _w_ _e will see about that._  
    She picked up her phone and dialed a number. “Yes, Taekyeon. I need your help getting rid of a little nuisance for me, now.”  
    “Bona, yes and hello to you too. What have I told you about bringing me your personal matters. Also, I don’t want too much contact with you especially since my last plan didn’t go so well at the cargo ship.”  
    “I. Don’t. Care! You promised me you will do this for me since I helped you not get caught darling. Wasn’t that our deal? Besides its your fault for hiring someone that lacked so much skills and couldn’t keep his cover very well.”  
    “ _Tsk tsk tsk… Bona, you know its a bad idea to get me angry. And what’s in it for me?_ ” the man’s voice serious this time on the other line.  
    “Oh baby! 100 Million Won if you do this job for me. I’ll just let the CEO think its for a donation.”  
    “ _Anything for you my sweet. Listen, I’ll call you with the details later. I’m doing a little job to bring in some good chicken feed that will bring in a lot of revenue._ ”  
    “Good.” And she hung up the phone and smiled. _Just you wait, you will get what you deserve Park Jimin for always getting in my way!_

  
❖Jimin❖

  
    Jimin sat at the window seal holding a tiny little mirror seeing the tiny scratch that was left on his cheek. _That stupid bitch, ah. It stings._ He winced as he put a tiny cotton ball to it. There was a knock at the door and the sound of someone coming in.  
    “I’m busy can I have you come back Hobi Hyu-” Jimin looked at the reflection in his mirror and quickly turned around, “Yoongi!” Memories of him getting a hard on with Yoongi pressed up against him came back and he felt his face flush. “Wh-what are you doing here?”  
    “Why can’t I come see how you’re doing after running out the way you did? I had to take care of something or else I would have come earlier.” He said moving closer to Jimin, he noticed the cotton ball in Jimin’s hand and looked at his face. “Are you ok? What happened?” he came real close and reached a hand close to Jimin’s face, but Jimin felt butterflies start to build in his stomach and quickly got up.  
    “Its nothing!”  
    “Yes, its something did you get hit?”  
    “No!” He smacked his hand to his lips from saying that too loudly, “no its fine. I just was messing outside and a ran into a branch.”  
    “Mmmm…. ok,” Yoongi still had a doubting look on his face. “Oh! Well what I originally came here for was to apologize for pinning you up against the wall like that back there.” Jimin sat down on the window seal again and faced away from Yoongi. _Why is he apologizing? It should be me you moron, I pushed you because I got a hard on!_  
    “Its ok, I’m sorry for pushing you so hard just…”  
    “No, its not your fault. I just had to hid from that witch Medusa as you call her. I didn’t want to run into her but, that plan failed.” Jimin chuckled at Yoongi’s new drop of formalities on Medusa.  
    “I’m guessing you’re not too fond of her then.”  
    “No, I can’t stand people who take advantage of other’s and pride in other’s business. Also, I don’t like that she disrespects a kind individual like you like that.” Yoongi spoke in a soft pout and Jimin thought it was the cutest thing. Yoongi then grabs a small bandaid from the first aid kit next to Jimin and applies the small bandaid to Jimin’s right cheek. Min Yoongi, _you have kept hidden this soft side so well_. Jimin smiled genuinely and looked deep at Yoongi’s eyes.  
    “Thank you.” Yoongi just smiled back and nodded.

❖Yoongi❖

    The following days were quiet, the witch Medusa left on vacation and the CEO had already been gone for a week to the US to meet with some international business partners at a conference.  
    “Jungkook-ah what have you found about Bona?” Yoongi said as he took a bite out of his lamb skewer. Jungkook had invited Yoongi to discuss some things while Jimin and Taehyung were out eating dinner at a restaurant right outside the company, however it ended with Yoongi paying for the skewers since Jungkook forgot his wallet. Figures.  
    “Well, just recently before she left yesterday she has been in a really pissy mood. Do you know anything about that?”  
    “Mmmm… really? Hm. Could be the fact that I threatened the bitch.”  
    “You what?”  
    “Yeah, she kissed me and I recorded it. I told her to stay away from both Jimin and me.” Jungkook shook his head in unbelief.  
    “Hyung, you’re gonna get caught one of these days.”  
    “No, I’m not Jungkook-a you just gotta learn.” He took another bite.  
    “But besides that, Hyung the witch met with with some random ass man the day she left, I have some pictures look.” Jungkook takes out his phone and shows it to Yoongi. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen him and its no one of her business partners."  
    “We might be on to something, let me call Namjoon.”  
    “ _Yoongi Hyung! My man, whats up_?” Yoongi pulled the phone away from his ear as the ecstatic man on the other line nearly blew his ear drum.  
    “Joon-a I need to look into something for me. Hack into the Bona’s phone and see who she’s been contacting.”  
    “Sure Hyung.”   
    “Namjoon hyung! I miss you.” Jungkook said loudly enough so Namjoon could hear.  
    “ _Ya! Jungkook-a! Where are you? You never call or text me what’s wrong with you? You don’t miss me. And what’s this you two hang out and don’t even invite me- I see how it is._ ”  
    “We’ll talk later Namjoon, gotta go.” Yoongi quickly hangs up the phone and looks up the street to see Taehyung stumble out of the restaurant. Jungkook coughs on his food and when he calms down he gulps.  
    “Ya, ya ya… you’re ruining my appetite what’s with that look?” Yoongi says looking at Jungkook in a disgusted face then at Taehyung, “Taehyung-ssi, where’s Jimin?”  
    “He’s in the bathroom he’ll be right out,” and as soon as he finishes his sentence Jimin walks out brushing his hair out of his face. This time, it was Yoongi that coughed and then gulped.  
    “You were saying?” Jungkook teased.  
    “Shut up.” Yoongi elbowed Jungkook and narrowed his eyes at Jimin. "Jimin-ssi, have you been drinking?”  
    “Only a little…” a hiccup escaped from Jimin's lips. “I’m only a little tipsy.”  
    “Hey Jimin, come to my place I’m throwing a house party. Common along huh!” Taehyung offered grabbing hold of Jimin’s arm and happily squeezing it.  
    “Ok but only for a short while, I have work tomorrow in the morning.”  
    They each make their way to their vehicles and Yoongi pulls up on his motorcycle next to Jimin who was struggling to get in his BMW. This dummy.  
    “Jimin, you want a lift? You can’t drive when you’re that tipsy.”  
    “But what about my car? I have to be here tomorrow.”  
    “I know, that’s why I asked one of the security guards that lives near Taehyung to drive it for you. A happy man shows up with a big smile on his lips comes up to them and takes the key’s from Jimin. Jimin stood nervously next to Yoongi’s motorcycle and Yoongi handed him a helmet.  
    “What’s the matter? Its only a bike its not going to bite you silly,”  
    “I know, but…” Jimin gripped the helmet tightly against his chest, “I’ve never been on one and I’m just nervous.”  
    "Just sit behind me I’ll be the one driving, don’t worry ok?” Jimin does as told and nervously places his hands on his own lap. Yoongi reaches over and puts Jimin’s hands around his waist.  
    “Hold on tight, I don’t want you falling you cluts.”  
    “Am not!” and before Jimin could argue more Yoongi accelerated quickly and Jimin gripped tightly. The happy security guy drove behind them and Yoongi waved at Jungkook and Taehyung sitting in Taehyung’s car waiting for them near the parking lot exit.  
    Things were going smoothly and Yoongi felt joy from Jimin’s warmth on his back, he accelerated to 65 km/h and his heart dropped when he heard an explosion so loud like the crack of lighting right behind him. Yoongi skidded to a halt to look behind him, and in pure horror watched, as if in slow motion, Jimin's BMW was up in flames. And Jungkook who was driving behind the BMW swerved to the opposite lane and was hit by an oncoming car on the front right bumper causing Teahyung’s car to flip over a few times from the impact.  
A scream of anguish escaped from Yoongi’s throat as he called out to his dearest friend in the car that was now laying upside down.  
    “Jungkook-a!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> -Hehehehe! Did ya'll enjoy Taekook's kiss? No worries, after this tragedy we will have many many cute Yoonmin moments. I just want to make it where later JK and YG talk about love. And Tae talks to Jimin and it encourage them. hehe (cough spoiler!)
> 
> -chicken feed is a term for Crystal Meth. 
> 
> -Bona sitting there with her stupid face of defeat was hilarious as fuck! Jimin and Yoongi both walking away by bumping her hahahaha! 
> 
> -I'm sorry about the tragedy... and not sorry about the cliff hanger hehe.


	7. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful and anguishing chain of events occured as Taehyung is severely injured and unconscious. The CEO makes a surprising entrance offering his help and also gives Jimin an assignment to distract him from the anguish of the accident. 
> 
> Jimin's file of his project goes missing and Yoongi in anger decides to search for the culprit who dared to damage his sweet master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took long to be posted. I was very busy but this chapter also was very hard for me to finish. I had to be in the right mood to write such a distressing chapter, and honestly this week for me had been happy so I had to focus and actually sit down and write. 
> 
> Anyway, if you like it, follow me on Twitter for updates and or my account on Yoonmin amino. 
> 
> @lovelyxoqueen  
> @xoarmyqueen

CHAPTER VISUALS

 <http://aminoapps.com/p/qvw743>

 

❖Yoongi❖

    Flashbacks and memories of Yoongi playing with Jungkook and playfully poking each other kept flooding in Yoongi’s mind. The times where Jungkook fell asleep on his lap and when they watched the fireworks during seasonal festivals. Yoongi’s heart felt like it was ripped out and he choked up feeling a knot in his throat. 

    The crackling of the BMW’s leather seats sent sparks flying everywhere and the fire’s dark smoke rose high in the air. Yoongi’s ears were ringing and he could only hear muffled sounds from the explosion that struck his eardrums, even Jimin's screams muffled when he quickly got off Yoongi’s motorcycle and ran towards Taehyung’s car.

    “Tae!” Jimin's screams were faint but Yoongi’s mind slowly came back to realization. The sound had returned and he quickly ran after Jimin holding him back by the wrists. He turned Jimin around and tears had already pooled over in Jimin's eyes and tears fell like waterfalls down his cheeks

    “Jimin! Stay here I will go get them.” Yoongi gasped and held Jimin’s head with both his hands, “I promise." He quickly ran towards the car looking through the broken windows. 

    “Jungkook, Taehyung! Can you hear me?” He saw Jungkook move slightly and let out a groan, _thank god!_  Jungkook was covered in cuts all over his arms and a big gash on the top of his head; blood dripping to the roof of the car. Yoongi sighed in relief and reached the other side of the car and undid Jungkook’s seatbelt. Carefully, he held his younger brother’s head and slid him out. Jungkook let out a scream of pain, his shoulder was distorted and Yoongi eased his pressure on that side of the shoulder. 

    “Tae- Taehyung.” Jungkook groaned and looked inside the car, then at the leaking gasoline that was leaking outside the car pooling. The sparks from the BMW almost reaching them, both Jungkook and Yoongi looked at each other. “Hyung, we must get him out!” Beads of sweat already started running down each of their cheeks from the intense heat of the fire hit their backs facing away from the fire. 

    “I know. We have to think of something he’s not responsive.” Jungkook nodded at his elder's response then panted holding on to his shoulder to the other side of the car. 

    “Taehyung, I’ll set you free- Hyung! Hold his head for me I’m going to undo the seatbelt." Yoongi did as he was told and when Taehyung’s body was half way out Jimin came over to offer some help. 

    “Dammit Jimin, get back right now, its dangerous!” Yoongi said between his teeth. 

    “But-“ the sparks start jumping higher and higher getting closer to Taehyung’s car. 

    “Fine! But just help me hold on to his shoulders,” Yoongi felt so scared and Jimin quickly took hold of Taehyung’s shoulders. However, once they were able to get a few meters away, Yoongi looked over his shoulder and saw the sparks hit the pool of gasoline. _Oh no!_ He turned to look at the one the one next to him he knew he couldn’t bear watch hurt,  _Jimin!_

    “Watch out!” Yoongi released Taehyung’s shoulders unto Jungkook and Jungkook took hold of the unconscious elder's shoulders and legs letting out an agonizing wail from his lips as he carried Taehyung a few more meters. Yoongi quickly crashed his body against Jimin and the force of the exploding vehicle behind him knocked them both down. Yoongi instinctively held on to Jimin’s head before hitting the ground. He winced at the crack of some bones of his hand yet he still cowered over Jimin protecting him from the flying debris. 

    “Jungkook, are you two ok?” He looked around him and saw Jungkook laying on the floor with his arms wrapped around Taehyung that was lying on top of him still bleeding and unconscious. 

    “Aghhh it hurts, but ok,” He groaned. The sirens blared closer and closer and Yoongi then looked at Jimin who was lying under him and with his uninjured hand grabbed on to Jimin’s face. 

    “Its ok, its over now. Are you hurt?” Yoongi groaned where the younger one just whimpered a little and shook his head, “thank goodness.” And with a sigh he let himself fall to Jimin’s side. The paramedics rushed on getting Taehyung on a stretcher and hooked up chords and monitors to him. 

    “His blood pressure is extremely low, he’s lost too much blood,” one of the paramedics said. Jungkook refuses to be put on a stretcher and insisted on riding in the ambulance that Taehyung was in, they provided him with a neck brace and provided a gauze to stop the bleeding on his head before rushing to the hospital. 

    Yoongi looked at Jimin and his heart crushed as he saw Jimin crying watching the ambulance go. “Its ok. He will be fine, it was best that we took him out of the vehicle.”

    “I know, but why did my car explode? I don’t understand- I’m so confused, “ Jimin held his head and let out uncontrolled sobs. Yoongi reached over and closed him into a tight hug rubbing softly his back with his good hand. 

    “I’m not sure, but we will figure this out ok? Shhh its ok.” Jimin just nodded in his shoulder and gripped Yoongi’s clothes. “Lets go to the hospital, the police will ask us questions over there.” Yoongi released Jimin from his grip and held onto his arm that was turning all sorts of blues and purples, Jimin’s eyes widened at looking at the bruised hand and reached out slightly for it. 

    “Yoongi-ssi your hand-“

    “Its fine, It might be broken and I can’t move it but at least you didn’t hit your head.” Jimin caressed Yoongi’s arm and apologetically looked at Yoongi. 

    “I’m so sorry, I should have paid attention to you.” 

    “Don’t. You were rather stupid but thanks to you we were able to get Taehyung out faster avoiding more injuries, so thank you.” He paused and held Jimin’s face with his good hand, “Let’s take a taxi I can’t drive my motorcycle, I’ll just have someone pick it up for me, but first help me move it to the side of the road.” 

    At the hospital Yoongi had his arm casted and doctors told Yoongi and Jimin that Taehyung is now stable but he has a concussion from the blow to his head, 2 broken ribs, and a fractured leg and will be monitored in the ICU while he recovers. "In the meantime we will just have to wait for him to wake up." 

    “And what about Jungkook?” Yoongi asked the doctor. 

    “He’s fine, I’m surprised he didn’t get more injured then he already did. He had a dislocated shoulder that our orthopedist popped back into place, and a bruised sternum and pelvis, and a gash on his head that we stitched up, but besides that he’s doing well. He should be fine with a small dose of medication for pain.” They thanked the doctor and he went on his way. 

The police later come and speak to the two to try to investigate the case of the explosion, and said they found a bomb attached to the accelerator that seems to have been installed so when the car picked up speed it arms once it reaches a certain speed but detonates once it goes under that speed. 

    “It is very unfortunate though, we couldn’t save the driver, his body was terribly burned.” The policeman paused, “we’re very sorry.” 

    Jimin couldn’t hold back the tears of despair hiding his face in his hands and quietly sobbed for the loss of an innocent man. Yoongi tried his best to comfort Jimin but found himself unable to say anything because deep inside Yoongi felt it was his fault for making the security man drive the vehicle. _However, it would have been Jimin if he drove the car next, there was no way of knowing._

    Yoongi was more accustomed to loss due to the severity of his job and experience, but he didn’t want Jimin to hurt. The night passed slowly and it was early morning when CEO Park entered the hospital. “Where is my son?” He desperately barked orders. 

    “I’m right here father.” Jimin stood up and approached his father. 

    “Are you hurt? What happened?” CEO Park held his son tightly after checking him from head to toe. 

    “I’m fine… just- what are you doing here? Weren’t you in America?“

    “I was, but I got my private jet to fly me here as soon as I heard that you might have been hurt and I’m still wondering what happened?”  

    “I’ll explain CEO Park.” Yoongi approached him taking him to the waiting room and explained the events of the night. The CEO sat quietly listening to the Yoongi speak and he contemplated of what to say and then spoke quietly.  

    “We will contact the family of the driver. I will have my team arrange the funeral, thank you Yoongi for protecting my son. I never thought my son would need a body guard but I guess I made the right decision to hire someone of your skill.” 

    “Sir, I just hope that we can find the culprit of installing the bomb in Jimin’s car. Taehyung is still unconscious and luckily he survived.” 

    “Yes, we must. I will also cover his medical expenses of all of you.” One after the other, family and friends from either side walked into the hospital, it was especially hard for Taehyung’s family to see their son still unconscious. The rest of the day was very unrestful as everyone still waited for Taehyung to wake up and Teahyung’s family continuously thanking Jungkook and Yoongi for rescuing their son. 

    Yoongi finally was able to charge his phone until late and saw a couple missed calls from Namjoon and dialed returning his call. “Namjoon, what happened? Did you figure out anything?” 

    “ _Hyung, I heard what happened! I was so worried I almost went to the hospital myself to see how you were both you and Jungkook didn’t answer any of my text and calls. I saw you in the camera’s of the hospital though.”_

_“_ Well as you can see we’re fine, however Taehyung isn’t and Jungkook, well,” Yoongi glanced over at the room where Jungkook stood near the bed with furrowed eyebrows and anguish in his eyes looking at Taehyung, “he’s not too well but he’ll be fine. But tell me, what did you find out about the calls?” 

_“So it turns out she’s been calling random numbers and when I call them they are either blocked our out of service.”_

_“_ Are you sure Namjoon? Find me more information if you can and keep me updated. Also, look up for me any CCTV camera’s that you can find near the parking lot at the main office building.”

    “ _Mmm ok Hyung. Take care._ ” 

 

❖Jungkook❖

    Everybody had gone to the funeral and Jungkook sat in Taehyung’s hospital room. He looked at Taehyung’s hand and took it between his, _you dummy, making us all worry like this. Please wake up Hyung._  Tears welt up in his eyes and he laid his head down on the bed and listened to the elder’s steady breathing and the monitor's slow beeping. Taehyung's head was wrapped with gauze, he wore a neck brace, and he had bruised lip and eyes but he looked so peaceful. Jungkook felt the elder tightened his arm around his thumb and Jungkook shot his head up to look at Taehyung who had was slowly opening his eyes. 

    “Jung-“ 

    “Shhhh… don’t say anything. I’m here. Thank god you’re awake, Hyung, I was so worried.” 

    “It hurts Jungkook. Where am I? What happened?” Taehyung spoke slowly drowsy from the drugs. 

    “If it hurts let me get the nurse.” Jungkook stood to get up but Taehyung whimpered and weakly held onto his arm. 

    “Don’t leave…. me.” 

    “Ok, ok, I won’t go anywhere but short story is basically Jimin’s car exploded and our car flipped when I swerved out of the way, the three of us had to pull you out.” 

    “Is Jimin and Yoongi ok?” 

    “Yes. But you should worry more about yourself. You have broken ribs and have a concussion. You probably won’t be able to walk for a while too.”Jungkook reassured, “Hyung, I’m so sorry this is all my fault.” Taehyung smiled slightly and spoke through droopy eye lids.

    “As long as I have you by my side I know I’m ok, don’t blame yourself because you.. saved me.” Taehyung let out soft breathy coughs and groaned from the pain on his side. 

    “Dummy! That’s not how it is, don’t talk anymore just rest.” Jungkook felt a knot in his throat. He was so scared of losing Taehyung and he didn’t want to ever leave his side. “Hyung, I won’t leave you. I will take care of you, I promise.” Jungkook raised Taehyung’s hand to his lips and he kissed it, holding it to his cheek and smiled at Taehyung that was dozing back to sleep. “Sleep longer Hyung. I will be here when you wake up again.” 

    “Mmmk…” as Taehyung dozed of to sleep; Jungkook carefully leaned over and kissed Taehyung’s forehead. 

 

❖Jimin❖

    A week had passed and it was finally the day that Taehyung was to be discharged from the hospital to finish recovering at home. The week was the longest Jimin had ever experienced, he felt so guilty for the driver to practically die on his behalf. Jimin knew he had to be grateful to be alive, but it was still hard to surpass the trauma. That same day Taehyung got discharged Jimin was summoned to the CEO’s office. 

    “Jimin, I know that you’ve been going through a very hard time this week son. But perhaps what you need is a distraction,” the CEO sat at his desk with his hands clasped together and looked up to Jimin, “son, I will be giving you a very important duty. At the conference we had last week were were trying to calculate some numbers if we all were to combine projects and the what if’s but we had barely any time. I want you to figure out all possible outcomes for me. I know you’re great with numbers so this will be no problem for you.” Jimin thought for a minute and agreed to take on the project. 

    Another three days had passed and Jimin worked diligently on the project he was given and it helped clear his mind. When he went home in the evenings he would visit Taehyung and keep him company. Jungkook had been taking great care of Taehyung and Jimin grew a little weary of their relationship. _Its probably nothing and I’m just imagining things._

On the third day Jimin had finished putting together his presentation and he heard a knock on his door. 

    “Vice President Park, you’re late for your meeting,” the secretary addressed him. 

    “Oh, really? What time is it?” Jimin glanced down at his watch, “Shit, its time already! Ok, lets go.” Jimin didn’t even switch off his computer and headed off. 

 

❖Yoongi❖ 

    Yoongi had understood that Jimin needed some time to heal. The first time Yoongi ever had someone die on his behalf because of his mistake it took him months to fully come out of the grieving process. However, with Yoongi’s job he was rarely given time to adjust to grieve so he had learned to put his emotions aside. Yoongi felt sorrow for Jimin, he wanted to hold him and comfort him, but he knew that was unprofessional of him. 

    After going back to his apartment to pick up some more clothing, Yoongi decided to return to the Jimin’s office.  _I wonder how Jimin is doing, he’s been putting a lot of effort on this project._ Lost in thought Yoongi ran into somebody when he was exiting Jimin’s office. 

    “I’m terribly sorry!” The man in a black cap slurred. 

    “Watch where you are going! Who-?” Yoongi grabbed the man and removed the man’s cap, he looked up and saw a very handsome man standing in front of him he had plump lips and perpendicular features, Yoongi recognized him soon enough. 

    “Woah, no need to be so aggressive, I’m Kim Seokjin, you can call me Jin.” 

    “Pleasure, you’re Jimin’s cousin, aren’t you?” 

    “Why, yes, how did you know?” Jin beamed.

    “I’m Min Yoongi, Jimin's bodyguard and as such knowing his family is friends is a requirement. Were you looking for something that you just exit out of Jimin’s office?”

    “I-uh- No! I was just seeing if he was here,” he cleared his throat, “Seeing that he isn’t, I must be going then. Good day Min Yoongi.” Jin walked away putting his hand in his pocket and glancee at Yoongi that was looking at him in suspicion. 

 

 

❖❖❖

    “Master Jimin you’re going to be late!” Hoseok called from the main stairs, it was the day that Jimin was to present his presentation he had put together these last few days. Yoongi sat at the sofa waiting for Jimin for them to leave, his hand still had not recovered for him to drive his motorcycle, so he had to carpool with Jimin and it became a habit for Yoongi to check the vehicle prior to driving it to be safe of any more car explosions. Namjoon had called him the day prior letting him know all the CCTV camera’s of the building had been shut off for three hours for maintenance, Yoongi asked him to help investigate any other cameras around the location. 

    Jimin came down the steps and Yoongi still was shocked every time he looked at Yoongi come down those stairs. He looked so… handsome. Yoongi felt himself blush remembering all those time he and Jimin’s body were close from either hugs or or other circumstances. 

    “Master Jimin you can’t be late for this common go!” 

    “Ok Hobi Hyung, I’m going I’m going jeez. Yoongi-ssi lets go.” 

    “Ho- I mean Sebastian, can I get the keys I’ll drive.” Yoongi reached his good arm out. 

    “No, no, no. I don’t think so Yoongi-ssi. Not with your arm like that, you’re practically _disabled_ ” Hoseok said waving the keys to Jimin to take. _My hand broke, not my brain, I can drive with one arm thank you. -.-_

    Jimin ends up driving them to the office and they rush their way upstairs. Jimin looked through his computer and after a few minutes his face turns white, “Its gone!” He whispered to himself in unbelief, he then immediately gets up and started to question the secretary and the other employees there, “where is my project!? Who went in my office and deleted it? It was _there_! _”_ Jimin went back to his computer to double check and the lead technician and a few other employees followed. Yoongi hovered over to see as well and Jimin was right, every one of his files had been erased. 

    “I can’t believe it. All my work..” Jimin leaned back in his chair utterly hopeless. 

    “Executive, we-“ one of the employees consoled.

    “Get out of my office.” 

    “What?” Yoongi was also shocked when he heard Jimin’s change in tone. 

    “I said get out!! Leave!!” Jimin angrily got up and slid his hands across his desk spilling all the items on his desk to the floor, Yoongi waved the employees to leave and they did. “Everything is going wrong! I can’t-“ his voice cracked and he fell to the floor and put his head between his knees and began to sob. Yoongi couched over and set his hand on Jimin’s back and just let him cry. 

    “Why? Why is everything going wrong recently Yoongi?” Yoongi fell silent for a bit and finally spoke. 

    “I don’t know, Jimin,” he then remembered the face he saw come out of the office the day before. “but I promise I will make things right.” Yoongi got up on his feet grabbing Jimin’s keys that had fallen on the floor and headed out the building. 

    He arrived to a large home and stormed in through the gates, he heard the employees snickered and as he passed the security guards. “Sir you can’t be here..” Yoongi ignored them and kept walking. “Sir! you can’t-” he pushed the guards off him and walked in the doors.

    “I will not be long,” he said making his way up though the hall and again more employees tried to stop him but he pushed his way through.  “Where are you Jin?” He hollered crossing the hallways throughout the home. “Come out you piece of shit!”

    “What is going on here everyone?” Finally the one he had been looking for stood in front of him. “Why are you causing such a commotion in _my_  house? How dare you?”  

    “Thats what I should be asking you, Jin. How dare you steal something that was not yours?” Yoongi spat. 

    “Ha _excuse_ me. A-and what exactly did I steal?” 

    “You know very well what I’m talking about Seokjin, I saw you come out of Jimin’s office and its such a coincidence that the day you come out of his office Jimin’s project went missing. So I looked into it, Jin and I saw you in the CCTV cameras.” In reality Yoongi did not have any CCTV film, he only bluffed and kept his expression from showing it. Jin stood quiet for a minute while his employees stood shocked and confused, he then cleared his throat and spoke. 

    “Everyone leave us, right now!” Immediately the employees scurried away and when he saw them gone Jin's ton of voice deepened and his expression darkened as he looked at Yoongi. “Do continue on what you want Yoongi-ssi, was it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare as Yoonmin falls deeply in love! 
> 
> Also, awaited ultimate Taekook moments coming up! ahhhhhhh!!!


	8. The Star Found in the Vast Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is comfronted by a sly Yoongi that pulls a prank. 
> 
> Yoongi comes to pick up an angry Jimin that soon locks himself in his room, however Yoongi comes in and interrupts him making sure he gives Jimin his gift. Jimin is very grateful he holds his elder close before falling asleep. In the morning Yoongi meets with his boss and Jimin goes back to the office after a hot event in the shower. 
> 
> Jimin visits Taehyung who is still recovering and invites him to come to a company trip to the Philippines. At the Philippines resort Jungkook finds his star and comes to find his feelings.  
> Yoongi spots something he had never imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: SMUT SCENES ALERT ⚠*  
> I'm so sorry everyone, I know I  
> usually post on Thursday's but I got in a car accident and was just busy with getting that situated. Besides, being an adult is really hard. haha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it! 
> 
> Longest chapter ever haha. I wanted to squeeze the whole thing in here! But funny how my chapters keep getting longer lol. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> @lovelyxoqueen

 

❖Jin❖

_How did he figure me out? Damn you Jimin! There’s no way he can prove me wrong!_

_“_ So I looked into it Jin and I saw you in CCTV camera’s.” Yoongi smirked.  _Shit! This is bad. Everyone is watching me and I have to stop this._

    “Everyone leave us, right now!” _Ok no that the employees are gone I gotta get that CCTV from him._ “Do continue on what you want Yoongi-ssi, was it? Follow me please,” Jin lead Yoongi to the back room which looked like a giant dressing room with rows of clothing one after the other on each side of the walls. Jin’s palms began to grow sweaty and cold. 

    “Yoongi, you know its rather dangerous to accuse someone of stealing. I don’t know what you are talking about and this _person_  you saw in the CCTV camera could have been a different person. Just because I was there yesterday does not mean it was I who took it.” 

    “Don’t play stupid Jin. The person wore the exact same clothing as you and out of the entire day and night there was no one else who came inside the executive office besides you and Jimin. Common Jin, you don’t have to play stupid with me. How about we make a deal, you tell me what you did to the file and I will give you the CCTV tape, I made sure that its the only copy and erased the original.” Yoongi held out a little flash drive bearing his eyes at Jin. After a few minutes Jin burst out laughing leaning over holding on to his stomach then lifted his head letting out a loud grunt. 

    “Ahhhh I’m going crazy! (미치겠다 진짜) Fine, you caught me, ok? I was only playing a little joke. Besides, Jimin needs to let loose sometimes he’s too uptight.” 

    “That’s none of your business on how he should or shouldn’t behave. Now, give it to me.” Yoongi snarled. 

    “Ok, ok chill, I’ll be back.” Jin waltzed to his room and came back with also a small USB in his hand and handed it to Yoongi and taking the one that was in Yoongi’s possession. “Now, get out of my house.” 

    “With pleasure.” Yoongi raised an eyebrow smirking and made his way out the door getting into Jimin’s new Ferrari and drove off. Jin watched him go then looked down at the flash drive in his hand.  _That was close, now I just gotta look at this USB and make sure its burned._

Jin went inside the house and plugged the USB drive in his desktop in his office. _What is this?_ Jin searched the the file that had a single picture of an animated smirking cat flipping off with both paws (insert Yoongi’s cat he has on his mat to the Genius lab.) “That son of a bitch!!” 

    “Master Jin are you ok?” one of the security ran in only to be hit by a magazine. 

    “Get the hell out!” Jin screamed in frustration at the top of his lungs. 

 

❖Jimin❖

_Where is he?_ Jimin wrapped his arms around himself shivering a little at the crisp cool humid night. It was late now and the sun had set as Jimin waited for Yoongi outside the entrance of the office building. He had called him earlier shouting at Yoongi through the phone for taking his car who knows where. Yoongi had mentioned that he was already on his way but that was already 15 minutes ago. 

_That idiot. He’ll see my wrath here in a minute when he gets here!_  And just as he thought his Ferrari pulled around the corner and in skidded to a halt front of him with the passenger window open. “Yah! Be a little careful this baby was expensive! Where the hell have you been?” Jimin cried out.

    “I’m just having a little fun Jimin, I haven’t driven one of these in a while so I was just enjoying the ride. And as to where I was,” Yoongi ran his hand on the steering wheel then looked back over to Jimin, “that’s for me to know and you to find out.” Yoongi gave Jimin the most charming wink and Jimin’s heart made a back flip and his cheeks immediately grew hot. _Ah, body why are you betraying me?_ Jimin held his face in his palms trying to control the sudden warmth. Yoongi stepped out of the car and came around the front making his way by Jimin’s side. Yoongi reached out in front of him causing Jimin shuddered at elder’s closeness and stepped to his side slightly. 

    “W-what are you doing?” Yoongi only smiled at the younger’s nervousness and reached further grabbing the handle of the vehicle and pointed inside with his casted hand. 

    “Get in,” 

    “But-“ Yoongi then grabbed Jimin by his shoulders adding pressure on his shoulders then holding on to his head protecting it from hitting the door ceil forcing Jimin inside the car.

    “Don’t protest just do as you’re told.” 

    “Wait a minute, you can’t boss me around. I’m _your_ boss remember?” 

    “Correction. My boss’s son! But either way I don’t care right now.” Yoongi smiled showing his gummy smile and closed the passenger door. _I can’t believe him, who does he think he is?_ Jimin watched Yoongi go around the front of the car and get in the drivers seat turning the engine on and revving the engine. “Hold on sweet cheeks and put on your seat belt.” 

    “Wha-aaahhhhh!!!” Jimin jerked back at the sudden force of the car racing out of the parking lot onto the road. “Yah! Are you trying to kill me?"

    “I told you to put on your seatbelt,” Yoongi chuckled. “Also, is that any way to address an elder? You may be my boss’s son but I am still older than you.” Jimin couldn’t protest cause he knew Yoongi was right. Jimin put on his seat belt and slumped in his seat crossing his arms. _Stupid Yoongi._

    “Call me that now, but I know you’re only enjoying the ride.” _What?_ Jimin shot a look at Yoongi, _Is he reading my mind or something?_

_“_ No but your face is easy to read Jimin-ie, you’re like an open book.” Jimin knew now his face was red like the inside of a watermelon caught off guard at Yoongi’s way of addressing Jimin. 

    “What did you just call me?” Yoongi realized just then what he had said and cleared his throat. 

    “Umm what? Nothing.” 

    “You liar.” Jimin narrowed his eyes at Yoongi and just remained quiet for a short while. The silence in the vehicle grew awkward when Yoongi decided to break the silence. 

    “About your project, were you able to find it?” 

    “No, I couldn’t and don’t even remind me I’m still pissed about that. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

    “But I think you can still do a great job.” 

    “Why do you keep on insisting? I said I don’t want to talk about it, ok?” _Dammit Jimin why did you have to get so angry?_  Yoongi’s expression went blank and he turned his attention back to the road. The rest of the ride grew more awkward and suffocating that when they arrived at the entrance of the mansion Jimin immediately opened the car door as if pleading for air and stormed his way into his room.

    “Jimin wait!” Yoongi called out behind him and Jimin just grew more embarrassed. 

    “No! Just stop- leave me alone Yoongi.” Jimin immediately closed the bedroom door and locked it. _God that was embarrassing. Why am I acting like this? He was only trying to comfort you you idiot._ Jimin stood behind the door hearing only the muffled sounds of Hobi and Yoongi going back in forth as to what had happened. Hobi began lecturing Yoongi not to upset the master Jimin chuckled slightly under his breath and shook his head snapping himself out of the humor he found in Oh High and Mighty Yoongi being lectured. 

_“Look what you have done? Now he’s gonna stay in there upset as hell refusing to eat for who knows how long?”_

    “ _Sebastian I’ll think of something ok?”_ The rest of the conversation faded and Jimin flopped on the bed only sighing his embarrassment out. _I guess I have no choice in just starting from scratch. But now that I know how It’ll take me half the time to do it. Last time it took me three days but this time I will finish this in a day and a half._ There was a knock at the door and Jimin ignored it at first but the knocking persisted, Jimin let out a grunt turning on his back. 

    “What is it? Just go away!” 

    “ _Jimin, If you’d just let me talk you’ll know why I’m insisting. Can you please open the door?_ ” Yoongi spoke from behind the door. 

    “Why? So you can just make fun of me or feel pity for me like all the other employees did today?” There was silence and then all of a sudden the door handle wiggled slightly and Yoongi pushed open the door. “What the _hell_?” Jimin sat up in shock. 

    “You’re going to listen to me whether you like it or not, Park Jimin. Now quite acting like a baby!” 

    “Why?! Its gone Yoongi, I just have to start all over again. All my hard work disappeared and non of the employees have ever crossed the line like that. You should have seen it Yoongi, the pity looks they gave me snickering behind my back. I’m not going to accept that from you?” 

    “Why?” 

    “Be-“ Jimin stopped himself, he didn’t know why, or maybe he did and didn’t want to face up to reality that Yoongi was different. Something about the thought of Yoongi giving him pitiful looks just made him sick and angry. Embarrassing tears started pooling in his eyes. “Because~, ok? That’s all, end of discussion. (끝)” Jimin let himself flop back on his bed. He felt the pooled tears already start to flood over wetting his pillow. Yoongi remained quiet allowing Jimin to just cry out his frustration, he then felt the bed shift as Yoongi laid beside him and pressed his large warm hand rubbing at his shoulder and down his back providing comfort. Jimin just let him while he finished his tear fest, enjoying the soothing sensation that Yoongi provided. After a few minutes Jimin whipped away his tears and reached over to the night stand grabbing a tissue to wipe his runny nose. 

    “So what were you going to tell me that you so insisted?” turning around to face Yoongi.

    “Well you asked earlier where I went and I just went to find this.” Yoongi stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a USB drive. Jimin laid there speechless mesmerized by the little flash drive and he hovered his hand keeping his eyes open afraid that he was hallucinating and that it will disappear. 

    “Is this? You- but how? Who?” Jimin looked at Yoongi as he said nothing. Jimin then scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Yoongi pressing his face against Yoongi’s chest. “Thank you. Thank you Yoongi.” Jimin felt Yoongi’s heart beating fast against his chest, but paid no heed to it and just held Yoongi close. Jimin didn’t know how long he had been laying like that but he finally was able to feel at ease after all the anxiety of the entire day. He inhaled deeply the scent of the elder giving him butterflies and a surge of warmth in his heart making him feel drunk off the elder’s scent. 

    “Its getting late, you should sleep.” Yoongi reached out to take Jimin’s arm that was wrapped around him off, but Jimin only squeezed tighter. 

     “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” They both laid there shocked at what Jimin just said, but Jimin more-so didn’t care he just didn’t want the warmth and comfort he felt to go away. Yoongi squeezed Jimin's forearm then embraced Jimin as well, only nodded assuring him he will stay. The night faded and Jimin slept like never before and fell asleep in his protector's arms. 

❖Yoongi❖

    The next morning bird’s happily sang introducing the new morning, the sun shined brightly in the room and Yoongi winced at the brightness that pierced threw his eyelids. He remembered dreaming something beautiful, _that’s right. I had Jimin in my arms in my dream. Was it even a dream?_ He slowly opened his droopy eyes and saw the silver gray haired angel lying on his side next to him. _The angel from my dream in feather island! So I am dreaming, right?_ Jimin laid with his hands resting under his head for support, his breath was even and slow. As his eyes adjusted to the room’s brightness he reached out with his arm and gently ran a finger on Jimin’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and down his slightly gaping lips.  _He’s so close I could literally lean down a little and kiss him._ Yoongi felt butterflies stir in his stomach and he gasped at his thoughts. _I can’t kiss a man, are you insane Yoongi?_ Forget the fact that its against his job’s rules but also, Yoongi was a man, he couldn’t look at a man that way. It was very frowned upon in South Korea and- Yoongi kept trying to find excuses in his head to keep him from doing such a thing. So he got up from bed when Jimin squirmed in his sleep. 

    Yoongi’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he quietly made himself out of the room. He looked at the number calling and recognized the unsaved number- his boss.  

    “Hello?” 

    “Yoongi, I’m having some coffee at the coffee shop near the office. I’d like to meet you and catch up.” 

    “Ok, I’ll see you in 15 minutes I’ll be there soon.” 

    Yoongi borrowed one of the extra black vehicles in the mansion and drove off to Seoul. He arrived to the coffee shop and caught up with short greetings with Chulseo.

    “So Yoongi tell me,” Chulseo spoke between sips of coffee. “Have we found any intel as far as CEO Park?” 

    “No not yet, and honestly he seems to be just your average business man. Ever since the car explosion I began to have doubts as to whether it is CEO Park, he seems to care much about his son. So I don’t see why he would attack his own son. Unless, there’s a second party not involved but still looking to hurt Jimin.” 

    “That’s what I was thinking too. I heard from Namjoon you were looking into the Mistress Bona, Kookie mentioned she’s been meeting with strange people. But he hasn’t been able to be so close to her since he himself is also injured.  But, how is the young Master Jimin? I see your arm is doing better.”

    “Huh? Ji-Jimin? O-Oh yeah he’s fine, but I feel like he’s made a lot of enemies.” 

    “Oh? Yoongi are you stuttering? That’s not like you.” 

    “I wasn’t.” Yoongi lied and the conversation drove on and Yoongi let him know of his suspicions of Bona and Jin for revenge or money and the two set up plans to dig further into the two suspects. 

❖Jimin❖

    Jimin squirms awake squinting at the bright sunlight, he looks around him and wonders, _was that a dream or was it real?_ Jimin looks down by his hand and sees that little USB. _So it wasn’t a dream!_ Jimin then has a flashback of hugging Yoongi and falling asleep cradled up against his chest and Jimin’s heart goes in a flutter and begins to feel nauseous as the flutter stirs in his stomach of the mere thought of being so close to Yoongi. _Oh god…. am I actually starting to have feelings for a man? No, I seriously must be going insane. Its perhaps all the stress and just the gratitude of his kind gestures._ He then flashes back of how Yoongi held him close with his cheek leaning against Jimin doing small circles with his fingers to Jimin’s head. 

_Oh dear god NO! No, no, no, this can’t…._ Jimin hopped out of bed and was startled by the tent that appeared in his tight trousers as his member adjusted straight up. _Fuck, really? Great, I can't release pressure now, maybe a hot shower will help._

    Jimin made his way into his large granite floor bathroom with a giant tub tucked in the corner and glass shower room. He prepped the shower undressed himself and stepped in the water. Jimin began lathering some soap across his chest and firm stomach, he closed his eyes trying to concentrate to cease the pressure in his member, but as he had his eyes closed images of Yoongi bare chest leaning his warm damp chest against Jimin the other day at the gym came to mind. If his member could extend any more it did and Jimin let out a small moan as he reached for his hard penis and wrapped his hand around it slowly pumping it. Jimin fantasized of Yoongi walking into the bathroom and Jimin getting caught in full masturbation. Then joining him in the shower wrapping his strong arms from behind him and lathering soap all over his body and grabbing Jimin’s member in his hand. He would grab Jimin by the jaw and sliding his smooth tongue up against Jimin’s neck and up to his ear slowly sucking on his earlobes. He would move Jimin’s head by his chin and plant his smooth lips against his. 

    “ _Mmm Jimin, you taste so good.”_ Jimin’s eyes shot open and he realized what he had done. He had no idea how long he was standing under the running water for but he must have been pumping enough to let him release himself. Jimin was horrified and he rinse off his sticky specimen off his member and legs. He leaned his shoulder on the cold stone wall and stood still horrified. _I just came thinking of Yoongi-_ in unbelief he turned off the water and stepped out to dry himself. _But why did his lips feel so real?_ Jimin ran his fingers across his lips and closed his eyes again and had a glimpse of the first night he had met Yoongi and got so drunk he kissed Yoongi. 

_Oh my god! I_ did _do that didn’t I? Ok, I gotta distract myself._  He then dressed himself and grabbed the USB drive that was still lying on his bed and rushed out the mansion towards his office.

❖Taehyung❖

    Taehyung had been baring with his pain for a little while now, every breath he took felt like he was stabbed in the chest again and again as his broken ribs slowly healed. He had to get help getting everywhere around the house and Taehyung felt completely dependent of Jungkook. He felt sorry to Jungkook and would constantly tell him he was sorry for being such a bother, that it was not Jungkook’s job to take care of him, but every time Jungkook would only smile and take Taehyung’s face his in hands and tell him he stays because he wants to be there. 

    Jungkook had also helped Taehyung with his daily stretches his physical therapist had recommended. The pain at times was unbearable but he stuck through it because Jungkook was there encouraging him, and in realty Taehyung did feel better after he stretched. It had already been roughly four days since Taehyung had been discharged from the hospital and Taehyung had been delaying his shower. He would hate to see Jungkook see him in such a sorry state. 

    “Hyung common, we have to wash you. You’re not smelling the greatest you know.” 

    “I don’t want to! (싫어)” Taehyung rolled to his side and groaned from the pain from moving to fast. Jungkook sighed and gave him a scolding look.

    “Hyung, its ok I’m here for you.” 

    “But I want to do it by myself.” 

    “Ok, but let me at least help you to the bathroom.” 

    “Fine.” Jungkook carefully lifted Taehyung from his couch and helped him in the shower room, he faced away so Taehyung can strip. Taehyung whimpered in pain as he removed his clothes. He turned on the shower and mid shower his leg cramped and gave out on him. Jungkook quickly turned around and held Taehyung by under the arms before he fell on the floor. 

    “Hyung! Are you ok?” Taehyung despite being hurt he still stood and looked at the younger that was looking at him with a worried expression Taehyung was stunned by the younger man’s handsome face his heart skipped a beat it hurt as it banged so hard he felt it on his healing ribs. Their faces so close they could almost touch, but their thoughts were cut off when they heard a familiar voice. 

    Jungkook had helped Taehyung out of the shower and into a robe sitting him down, then Taehyung had been greeted by a smiling Jimin. 

    “Chim Chim!” Taehyung beams. 

    “TaeTae don’t you have a bit too much energy?” 

    “My ribs, hips, and legs are hurt not my brain…. well… it was but that’s fine now. What brings you here Chim?” 

    “Why? Can’t I visit a friend? I haven’t seen you since you’ve been released and I’m sorry,” Taehyung pouted a little at Jimin’s retort. "Silly, I’m here to see you. Also, I have good news and I couldn’t wait to tell you!” Jimin held himself back from throwing himself to hug his best friend. 

    “Well what is it? Do tell!” 

    “Ok, so I was doing this project for my dad, but my dad and the employees loved it so much that they all planned a company Trip to the Philippines in two and a half months!” 

    “What! No fair! I wanna go.” 

    “Thats why I came here, I wanted to invite you and Jungkook along. I know you’re still recovering right now but I think in two months and a half you’ll be able to do some traveling. Besides, you will need to get out and have some fun.”

    “Chim…” Taehyung burst out into an ugly cry and Jungkook and his best friend couldn’t help but laugh. All was well. 

❖Yoongi❖

    The day to finally head out to the Philippines had arrived. The two long months have been busy as Yoongi still has had no success to what the CEO’s connections are to the cargo ship deals. He has reviewed the cameras all around and still had not found anything suspicious. So he came to the conclusion that the CEO had nothing to do with it and that then it had to be someone different that had power and access to certain information and bank processes. For a little while, Yoongi suspected Jimin to be the culprit but quickly gave up on that idea because he had been by Jimin’s side the entire time, his relationship with Jimin has become more and more difficult to keep his composer near him. Jimin has been extra loving and cute recently and Yoongi couldn’t help smile every time he saw him. 

    Jimin was now packing his bag and looking through everything double checking he had all the essentials. Yoongi made sure to pack a first aid kit along with all his essentials. He assist Jimin in carrying his luggage to the car and off they went. The flight was not so long but Yoongi put some ear plugs in and a face mask to block out the laughing bunch as Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin told jokes and laughed their asses off. 

    When they arrived Jimin had asked, “Yoongi, why are you wearing all black and are covered from head to toe? We’re in the Philippines! It’s so nice and sunny.” 

    “I don’t want to burn. I’m allergic to anything to bright.” Yoongi says looking at Jimin over his glasses, “Ahhh, my eyes!” He playfully winces and covered his eyes with his hands but immediately his face went blank again. “See, its too bright,” and walks away. Jimin scoffs and follows after. 

    The day continued as the company employees all met at the resort Dumaguete after settling in their rooms. The two friends, Yoongi and Jungkook shared a penthouse suite with each their own bedrooms. They all met downstairs and enjoyed an outdoor company BBQ with the rest of the employees. The sun began to set and the night weighed of heavy alcohol full of laughter. The singing got louder and soon they had begun a bonfire where they played music and danced around the fire. Yoongi stayed in his seat but his eyes kept drifting over to Jimin who also shyly looked at him from across the fire. _Wow, he’s truly something isn’t he?_ Yoongi watched Jimin dancing and swaying to the music, truly mesmerized by Jimin’s laughter that sounded like music to his ears.

    As Jimin drank more alcohol his shyness was less and less and at one point he completely was just staring at Yoongi with all shyness gone, but was soon interrupted as Jungkook stood in front of him.

    “We’ll be back Yoongi hyung,” Jungkook stood, face flushed from the liquor and giggled holding on to Taehyung who was talking to someone next to Yoongi. 

    “Where are you going?” 

    “Oh just to put our feet in the water maybe a little swim.” 

    “Ok, don’t go in too deep. Have fun.” 

    “Yes Hyung~!” 

❖Jungkook❖

    “Lets go over here.” Taehyung dragged Jungkook to an area away from the rest of the crew. Taehyung had recovered well these past couple months and its been really hard for both of them as Taehyung slowly regained his strength. There had been days where the two argued but they always made up and ended up cuddling. 

    “ _We will not go to bed angry!”_ Taehyung had said, and they had stuck to it.

    “Ooo the water feels so good! Hyung come here.” Taehyung narrowed his eyes at Jungkook and got down in a playful crouch holding his arms like as if he had claws. “What are you do-“ and at that Taehyung ran the best he could crashing his body unto Jungkook and pushing him backwards further into the water knocking him down and they both fell. 

    “I got you!” Taehyung grinned and Jungkook brushed his now wet hair out of his eyes smiling.

    “You dummy, you shouldn’t do that you’re leg is still healing.” 

    “Its fine. I didn’t put _that_  much pressure on it.” 

    “Ok, ok, ok.” Jungkook was surprised by Taehyung that had jumped on his back. Both giggling Jungkook spun around until Taehyung was pleading to stop, then Jungkook stumbled towards shore and set his elder on the soft cool sand. 

    “You idiot. I ate too much food I felt like I was going to hurl!” Taehyung grumbled sitting on the towel he had laid down holding on to his queasy stomach. 

    “Hey, that’s what you get for jumping on my back.” Jungkook played with the elder’s ear and Taehyung flicked it away in annoyance. “Aww common hyung don’t be like that. I’m sorry, ok.” Jungkook said bent down next to Taehyung, the elder pouted and looked away. _Ha, he’s so cute!_ Jungkook then leaned over and kissed Taehyung’s cheek that caused his pout to quickly disappear and turn to look at Jungkook smiling down at him. 

    “Heh, you dummy, come here.” He said patting on the sand next to him so the younger can sit down. When he did Taehyung made himself comfortable and laid his head on Jungkook’s lap. Jungkook felt so comfortable and started running his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, he had never felt this way for anyone before. His heart could burst and he felt nothing but pure joy. They both were silent for a minute and listened to the soft waves of the ocean hitting the beach and the bright stars in the sky as they made the milky way in the sky appear more prominent. Jungkook felt so happy he could die, the beating in his chest beat harder and harder and he looked down at Taehyung. 

    The elder looked into his eyes and Jungkook saw the beautiful reflection of the stars in Taehyung’s eyes. They sat their looking at each other with such peace between them. Jungkook couldn’t contain his words inside anymore.

    “Hyung, I… I love you.” His own words shocked him as he blurted them out but he kept going, might as well, “I love the way you smile and how you make me laugh with your playful personality. I like the random way you talk even though it took me a while to even understand what the hell you were saying. I love the way you walk, the way you hug me and hold my hand and even that way you tickle my chin. I love the way your hair falls on your eyes. I love your talent and how you become so charming in front of a camera but immediately become such a dork when the director says cut. I’ve never felt like this before for anyone but I know now looking at the stars in your eyes that I love you Taehyung. You are my star in the vast galaxy.” Taehyung laid there on his lap as a small smile formed on his lips and he spoke.

    “Jungkook-ah, I’ve been waiting for you to say it first because I’ve loved you since I woke up in the hospital and the first one I saw was you. You have been there for me for months now and at first I didn’t think I would love you, but I knew then too.” Taehyung sat up still looking at the other that was looking at him in full surprise. He reached his hand up and took hold of Jungkook’s face in his hand sliding this hand to the back of the younger’s neck pulling him so close and paused, “I love you too.” He whispered and closed the gap between them where their lips melted into each others. Their kiss warm as the elder moved his lips against Jungkook’s playfully sucking on his lower lip. Jungkook let out a small moan when their dance of their lips moved and their tongues met. Jungkook held on to the elders hand and ran his hand down towards his shoulder and down his sides. 

    Taehyung pulled the younger down as he laid his back on the towel and let the younger one to lie between his legs and his chest. Jungkook shuttered at the touch of their bare torsos touching but he did what felt right. He broke their kiss to only start kissing Taehyung’s neck in hunger and he felt himself and Taehyung underneath him get hard and he rocked his hips slightly. Taehyung reached his hand between them and took hold of the younger’s hard member between his hands over his swim shorts, he smiled letting out a soft giggle then reached his hands inside Jungkook’s trousers and took the erect member in his hands, rubbing the pre-cum with his thumb on the base of Jungkook’s full erection. Jungkook held his breath not knowing what to do. He had never been with a man before, or anyone for that matter.

   “Don’t be nervous Jungkook-ah. I’ll talk you through it.” Jungkook let out his breath in relief and bent down to meet their lips again. Taehyung then pushed Jungkook on his back and began kissing Jungkook down his neck and down his chest. He playfully did small circles with his tongue around the younger’s nipples as they got hard then moved on to the other. Jungkook hissed as the elder slightly bit on his erect nipples. Taehyung kissed lower and lower down his abs, making Jungkook feel more nervous but he trusted the elder. Taehyung stopped by the swim shorts and kissed Jungkook’s member from the trousers slowly inhaling and measuring the size with his mouth curiously. He smiled and looked up at Jungkook who was enjoying the view. 

    Taehyung then pulled the shorts down and took the younger’s fully erect penis in his hand pumping slightly, he wet his lips and kissed the tip then just like he did earlier with his thumb circled the head with his tongue then wrapped his lips around the head of his penis. Jungkook thrusted slightly letting out a small moan but Taehyung pushed down on Jungkook’s hips. He bit his lip then licked from the bottom of the shaft up towards the head doing so in all directions getting the whole shaft wet. He took turns licking then running his warm wet lips up and down. 

    “Hy-ung, you’re teasing me so much.” Taehyung only smiled and then finally took Jungkook deep into mouth. Sliding his tongue in and out only getting it more wet. He slip his head in and out and the back causing saliva to start dripping down the shaft. He spat as it pooled in the back of his throat. Jungkook closed his eyes enjoying as Taehyung’s warm mouth gave him so much pleasure. Jungkook held in the pressure as best he could and when he was so close Taehyung stopped and sat up to take off his own shorts. The youngest watched as elder licked his fingers then reached back behind himself to prep himself. 

    He took Jungkook’s penis in his mouth again making sure it was slick enough. He instructed Jungkook between his legs how to slowly enter him. Nervously Jungkook held himself and slowly slid himself inside Taehyung whom let out a small moan in ecstasy. Once, he was comfortable inside he hunched over and Taehyung pulled him into another kiss. 

    “I love you Jungkook-ie,” as if on queue Jungkook began thrusting his hips. Their breath and the rhythm of their hearts matching the thrust of the younger’s. Forgetting everything around them and their sole focus on each other. Taehyung with both the younger’s thrust and his own hand that he had wet on his member spilled himself. 

    “Ok Jungkook-ie don’t be afraid, come for me.” Jungkook thrust harder and in a steady rhythm reached his peak and released himself as well and both their feelings and hearts bursting out their now mutual feelings for each other. Jungkook tiredly laid next to Taehyung whom wrapped his arms and his leg around him. 

    “Wow.” Jungkook finally said. They both giggled and held each other covered in their seed and sand but not a care in the world. 

❖Yoongi❖ 

    Yoongi began to worry as his younger coworker and Taehyung hand’t returned. He needed to pee and got up from his seat around the fire and went towards the same direction he saw the two leave to earlier. He found a bush and and unzipped himself to relieve himself. He heard nothing for a bit, only the sound of the waves and crickets around until he heard giggling from the beach side. He pulled up his shorts again and walked curiously out of the trees and out towards the beach. He gasped in shock as he saw Jungkook and Taehyung naked wrapped around each other like pretzels lying on the beach side. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, still unable to see clearly as his eyes adjusted to the darkeness or maybe of unbelief. He slapped his face and looked again, he was surely not mistaken by what he was seeing. 

_Holy fuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps I need feedback. :D 
> 
> Let me know if you liked the chapter. I tried not to make the smut too much but I wanted it enough to be exciting hehe. And yes I prefer a more mature style of smut. lol
> 
> Also, this comes from experience. hehe


	9. Love Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi calls up Namjoon to update him on a few... important things.  
> Yoongi confronts Jungkook about his relationship with Taehyung.  
> Jimin finds out a secret while drunk right before an important party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... a year later huh. Honestly I have been wanting to finish this a long long time ago. But I got in a relationship and my whole view of love switched like no other. I had some major mental and emotional growth. I want to make my fic mirror the idea that love makes you change.  
> I want to relate my love I have for my boyfriend kinda like the Yoonmin relationship. For a while there I was also thinking how wrong it is to perhaps ship them and maybe they aren't homosexual... but then i came back to the idea that its not bad, the boys ship themselves many times and this is just a fic. 
> 
> haha also I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! They're so savage but human in my opinion. So much thinking and blushing but I wanted it to be the beginning stages of a bloom of love(?) 
> 
> Anyway, so sorry for starting it and never finishing it. I'm continuing to work on it.

❖Yoongi❖

Yoongi mouth still gapped open. In shock he backs up and goes back stumbling on a branch falling letting out an _oof,_ “ _What was that?_ ” he heard Jungkook say. _Shit!_ Yoongi turned around; quickly crawled on all fours from behind the bush far enough where he could stand and not be seen running. _I can’t believe it what the fuck!_ He reached for his phone in his pocket and dialed the only person he could trust at this moment. 

❖Namjoon❖

Namjoon had decided to take a trip of his own to Italy while the other two were having their fun in the Philippines. He was enjoying his little peace and quiet. He was walking around the old tan lime built streets when he was stopped by the delicious fragrance of meat marinara from a small restaurant around the corner. His stomach grumbled and he scurried his way into the restaurant. “Un tavolo per uno per favore,” he said the hottest in a clear accent. He ordered a classic spaghetti and a glass of wine. His stomach growled more as the anticipation intensified and he smiled at himself. 

_Finally!_  He grinned even bigger as the plate was placed in front of him, he prepared his fork and twirled the spaghetti in the fork when he heard Yoongi’s ringtone buzz in his pocket. _Goddammit! Now of all times Yoongi? Why?_  He reached for his phone angrily. 

“Hello Yoongi? What is so important at this h-“ 

“Namjoon-a!! You will not believe it!” Namjoon raised an eyebrow still eyeing the bite of spaghetti as his mouth watered even more. 

“Its Jungkook!” 

“What!?” Namjoon jumped up from his seat tipping over his wine glass, but he listened attentively.

“I saw him! he wa-s having sex-“ Namjoon flopped back in his seat and palmed his face when he heard,  “with another man!” Namjoon’s eyes went wide and started laughing hysterically. 

“Yo, Yoongi! Very funny man why you gotta be like that? Its a funny joke and all but I’m gonna finish my meal.” 

“I’m serious Namjoon-a! I saw them with my own two eyes like 5 minutes ago, they were all over each other on the beach.” There was a long pause. 

“Woah… Its hard to believe you but I understand your concern. He’s a grown man and I guess its not our problem on who he sleeps with or loves.” 

“But is it love, Namjoon? Can a man truly love another man?” There was another pause. 

“Mmm… I’m not sure how to answer that Yoongi, but if you excuse me,” he coughed staring at his food and assisting the bus boy with cleaning up the wine mess he had made, “I got something I really gotta take care of, OK?” 

“But wait Namjo-!“ 

“Talk to you later Yoongi,” and with that he hung up the phone. “Now… Sorry about that I got a ridiculous call. Can you have my server get me another glass please.” 

❖Yoongi❖

Yoongi walked silently back to the sleeping huts still shocked and confused about what the hell he had just seen. He heard a familiar laugh and his stomach immediately leaped in anxiety causing feelings of butterflies to race up to his heart. He looked up to where the laugh was coming from and he saw the silver haired prince, Jimin, giggling and stumbling over his drunk two feet with an arm draped over a man. The man wore a sly smile on his lips and had his running his hands over Jimin’s torso. A surge of jealously loomed over Yoongi and in a few strides he made his way over where the struggling man holding Jimin stopped and looked at Yoongi. 

“I’ll take care of it from here.” Yoongi scowled. And in a few swift movements he had both of Jimin’s arms draped over his neck but he held Jimin in place. 

“Yoongi? Mmmm where you’ve been…? I was looking fo- _hic-_ you, this nice man help-ed meh find youuu.” Jimin giggled even more speech slurred, breath reeking of alcohol. 

“You can leave now, sir.” Yoongi said in a low voice glaring at the man he’d taken Jimin from. The man furrowed his eyebrows and with a scoff turned around and left. 

“Yoongi~~~~!” 

“What?! Gosh you’re so drunk how much did you actually drink?”

“Mmmhmmm dunno~ hehehe… Yoongi hyuuuung~!” 

“Goddammit, What!?” 

“You smell nice.” Yoongi felt his cheeks go pink at the compliment but quickly shook the feelings away. 

“Yeah, well you stink lets get you to wash up.” 

“Mmmm~! No~,” Jimin buried his face on the crooked of Yoongi’s neck and whispered, “not unless you joi-  _hic-n_ me.” This time Yoongi really felt his face go as red as a tomato and hoped Jimin wouldn’t notice. 

“Are you stupid? Common!” He dragged the younger down the hall and searched Jimin’s shirt pocket for the room key when he hears Jimin say, “Yoongi- I don’t feel so good!” He quickly reacts and opens the door and shoves the younger into the bathroom and over the toilet as Jimin hurled his insides into the toilet. 

“Jeez!” he helped the younger draw his hair out of his face wiping his mouth with some toilet paper. “You’re unbelievable.” 

❖ ❖ ❖

The followings two days Jimin hung around Yoongi a lot since the day he got really drunk. That night he had trapped Yoongi in an incredible bear hug cuddle on his bed making impossible for Yoongi to peel him off. Some of the coworkers had left back to South Korea, whereas Taehyung and Jungkook were inseparable. Yoongi could not help but feel so awkward to even look at the two- for every time he did he’d have a shivering flashback of the two naked men lying on the beach tongue and arms entangled together. He had been avoiding speaking to the two ever since then, but he dreaded the thought of the time getting closer where he will be alone with Jungkook and will have to ask him what and why? Things were awkward for sure that Yoongi was only only replying with short “yes or no” responses when Jungkook would ask him something. He knew the younger began to suspect something was up but didn’t make a big deal about it.  

But Yoongi thought to himself, is it really that bad for the two to be like that? Yoongi would look at Jimin and be filled with awe and a sense of wanting to make Jimin happy, but also felt it more awkward as he felt a surge of emotions come over him for Jimin. _Is it bad for_ me _to feel this way for…. him?_ He stared at Jimin from a distance under a tree as the smiling younger squatted down grabbing a little crab between his fingers.  

❖ ❖ ❖

“Hyung!” Jungkook answered snapping Yoongi back to reality, “so what is it that you wanted to ask me all the way out here at this hour?”  It had been a week after the trip and Yoongi had called up Jungkook to finally meet with him. Yoongi was still trying to wrap his brain around on how he will pop the question to Jungkook. 

“Oh… right.” The two had met at the rooftop of the company's thirteen story high building. Yoongi felt it would be a good place to get some privacy; he stared at the distant sunrise from the horizon. The air was crisp and the breeze felt soothing as it grazed his face. “I have something that’s been weighing on me recently Jungkook-a.” 

“Ok, now you’re worrying me. Hyung you’ve been avoiding me theses last two weeks. Did something happen?” Yoongi turned his head to face his _dongsaeng_  (aka younger brother) who had an expression of worry.

“Jungkook-a,” he turned to face the horizon again, “what does it feel like?” 

“ha, what? what are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about love, Jungkook-a.”

“Love?” 

“How does it feel to have fallen for man when you yourself are a man?” Yoongi closed his eyes desperately wanting the question to be answered, but perhaps not to criticize the younger but to understand his own feelings he has bottled up inside. The air grew still.

“Ho-w… what?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me Jungkook-a, I saw you!” Yoongi turned around in frustration. “I saw you and Taehyung arms and legs wrapped around each other on the beach side.” Jungkook was stunned and remained quiet for a few seconds before he let go of the air he had kept in his lungs and looked down. 

“Heh… well I guess I have been caught, Now haven’t I? You’re right Hyung. I never thought this would happen but Tae just caught hold of me. its so embarrassing to admit, but what more can I say?” He looked up and the next thing he said shocked Yoongi because it was the answer he was looking for, “I love him, every time I’m with him, I feel like all I want is to see him smile. I don’t want to see him in pain and I want to protect him.” Jungkook let out a small chuckle from his lips and smiled at his Hyung who was still dumbfounded. 

“Is that so? But what do you think the boss will think? Have you even made any progress with any of this work?

“Yes Hyung, I have and I have my suspicions of certain people.” 

“Yeah? Well, I guess I understand a little. You see that’s all I want too. Seeing him smile just brightens my day and as much as he frustrates me I can’t help but want to see him happy every day and I try to remain my chic self, but he brings out a side of me I can't even explain.” 

“Hmm? About who Hyung?" He stood quiet for a minute and his eyes gapped open, "Gasp, no!” 

“No not Taehyung, stupid! I’m clearly talking about Jimin.” 

“What! Jimin? But Hyung-!”

“What? Does it shock you that much Jungkook, you see I don’t even know if it is love or what not. He’s -“

“Hyung, you ask me what if feels like but I’m sure you already know. So uh…. what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet Jungkook, I don’t even know his preferences. Jungkook, my whole life I’ve always been drawn to women because of their beauty and I’ve dated some, rarely, but I have. I still like women but something about Jimin and his smile just drives me crazy. He’s so charming and hard working, clumsy, but he’s so cute at the same time. He’s incredibly strong and knows when to stand up for himself. He looks so good and then way he holds himself and-“

“Yoongi Hyung! Woah, ok ok I get it.” 

“Sorry.” Jungkook gave him a soft punch on his arm. Moments later the sun peaked over the horizon of the stern mountains and Yoongi looked over, his cold heart melting at the tender thought of Jimin’s sweet smile and the desire to just protect his loved one with everything he had. 

“Don’t worry about it. Jimin is really something too, he’s cute and very handsome at the same time, I can see why you feel that way.”

“Hey..!”

“Haha! Hyung, I don’t care if you love a man, doesn’t make you even more fucked up.” At that Yoongi swung his arm but the younger avoided the strong punch and instead ducked down to swing his leg to knock Yoongi off his feet. But Yoongi was fast enough to jump and avoid being tripped. As the sun rose higher in the sky the two laughed their way into a sparing session that went on for a while, when Yoongi decided to break it. 

“Ya!” He paused panting, "Lets eat. I’m hungry and I need coffee, I haven't slept a wink wrapping my brain around this conversation.” With one arm draped over the other’s shoulder they made their way down to cafeteria. 

❖Jimin❖

October had come and Jimin’s birthday was drawing near and he wanted to plan a birthday party inviting all his loved ones to the mansion. So he calls up Taehyung since Taehyung was the typical life of the party and almost always had great ideas to throw fun parties. That after noon Taehyung and Jungkook show up to Jimin’s abode, Jimin looks at them as the two were poking and making fun of each other just giggling to themselves. Lately its been like that and Jimin was beginning to grow suspicious of the two’s relationship, but he brushes it off since Taehyung’s attitude wasn’t out of the ordinary, he behaved like he normally does with a new crush. Jimin brought out one of the finest wines from the cellar and three glasses. 

“So Jimin, are you inviting a date to your birthday party?” Jungkook ask casually pouring the elders some wine from the second bottle. 

“Huh? U-umm I’m not sure.”

“Yeah Jimin! Jungkook makes a good point, you should bring a date so you look like a true hare of your dad’s company!” 

“I wouldn’t even know who.” 

“Why not Yoongi?” Jungkook blurted out and Taehyung snapped his head over and elbowed the younger in the rib and mouthed something unaudiable. 

“Well- he is always next to me anyway so that might not be a bad option.” The two visitors both turned their head slowly to look at Jimin who had put his hand on his chin.

“Wait, so you would have a man be your date?” 

“Yeah why not?” Jimin gulped down his drink then waved his glass over to Jungkook to pour him some more.

“Are you crazy? You’re dad will kill you. My parents stopped talking to me for months and practically disowned me when I decided to come out.” 

“Yeah but I’m not gay TaeTae. I still very much am willing to date a woman and even fall in love with one. But I’m not limiting myself either.” Jungkook coughed uncontrollably on his drink and nearly spilled it all over him. “Jungkook are you ok?” Jimin asked worried getting his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing the spilt wine on the table between them. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine just- its nothing. I’m going to go wash up.” He got up and headed to the washroom outside in the hallway.

“I’ll go with you, besides I need to pee.” 

“Tae, can’t you just go to the one in Jimin’s room.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to.” _jeez, these two,_ Jimin thought. The two younger ones stepped outside leaving Jimin alone with his thoughts. _I guess they sorta have a point. My dad won’t be happy, but these two are happy despite the rules. Is pleasing the world my duty?_

Jimin remained in the room for a little while and browsed through the pictures he had taken in the Philippines when he noticed something, _Ha! I take so many pictures of Yoongi!_ he browsed more and more when he found a favorite picture. It was when the crew sat at a table along one of the restaurants art the beach side and the rosy sunset reflected on Yoongi’s face. He wore a white hat and was sharing a funny story throwing one of his hands up in the air and Jimin got lucky he captured a photo of Yoongi’s smile. In the quiet of the room Jimin’s heart fluttered as he stared at the picture, he pressed a few buttons on his phone and later he smiled as he set the image as his home wallpaper. 

He got up feeling accomplished, _where are these two? They’re sure taking their sweet time._  He stepped outside the room and heard noises down the hall coming from the library. He walked over in hopes of scaring them, so he snuck around the corner where he heard the chuckling and whispering coming from. 

“I got you….!!” 

“OMO!” The two let out.

“WAAOHH!” Jimin put a stance of defense but stood wide eyed and shocked as he looked the two ungluing themselves from each other, then down at Taehyung’s hand as his hand held Jungkook’s cock in a semi-tight grip. “WHAT THE FUCK!!”

“Jimin! Its not what it see-“ Jungkook blurted but was held back by a grip on his other head, “Ouch!” Taehyung realized he was still holding on and quickly let go. 

“Sorry babe.” 

“Babe?” Jimin whispered.

“Uhhh Jimin, I can explain.” 

“Since when have you…- and the,” Jimin threw his hands up quickly turning around, “can you just tuck that back in, jeez!” Jungkook clumsily made himself decent and stood like a soldier just waiting for a scolding. There was a pause when Jimin let out a sigh, “Jungkook-a, can you leave us alone I need to talk to this dummy.” 

“Uh… Yeah sure.” Jimin watched as Taehyung nodded at the youngest giving him a reassuring smile on the corner of his lips. Jungkook’s shoulders relaxed a little but he quickly stepped out. Jimin waited until he heard the footsteps grow further until he finally heard the front mansion door shut. Jimin stood there with a scowl on his face when Taehyung let out a small sigh/chuckle. 

“Don’t ‘heh’ me! Now, do you care to explain what the hell you’re doing with your employee?” 

“Well its simple I was in the middle of the act of blowi-“ 

“Not that you moron! _Obviously!”_ Taehyung winced at Jimin’s shouting. 

“You asked. Ok, look Jungkook and I are together ok. At first I thought he was cute and surely enough I thought I caught him wrapped around my finger but no, it was the other way around and he had me around his. It wasn’t as fast as I thought it would be, took a while. I swear Jimin, he’s my one.” Jimin just shook his head less surprised and put his fingers between the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. 

“Tae, you’ve said that before.” 

“Jimin, but this time its true! Usually I feel like a cat and mouse and when I catch my prey I’m not pleased with it after that, which is probably why I’ve always been like that looking for guys to satisfy my hunger. However, with Jungkook-ie is not like that, I’m the mouse now Jimin, but he didn’t consume me but he enticed me and lovingly held me and protected me.” Jimin looked at his friend in admiration and he began to think of his picture he held secret as his home screen in the phone he held.  _This is different,_ he thought. _Taehyung has never talked this way before,_ he watched Taehyung express himself with such light in his eyes. 

“At first I teased with him and even took him to the mountain and kissed him. Poor thing, he didn’t know what to do and was so innocent. However, when I was in the hospital, he was there all day watching after me, and when I was discharged he saw me at my worst. He helped wash myself with such patience and saw how grouchy and upset I was because of my wounds healed so slowly. He’s so gentle with me even when we made love at the beach. Later, our play-times have gotten less gentle and ah damn, it feels so good!” Jimin made a disgusted face more of awkwardness. He got butterflies in his stomach when he thought of the heat radiating from the bare chest and arms of Yoongi's when he was pined against the wall that day at the downstairs gym. “I swear Jimin, Would I be lying of something like this?”

“Well… no not really. When you explain yourself it makes sense. But isn’t it awkward to have fallen for your employee?” 

“Mmmmm no. It makes it better because to other people he’s just my employee and they don’t know my secret.” He winked at Jimin causing his cheeks to turn a bright pink. Jimin realized that he was one of the ones that didn’t know his secret and he got a little sad. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Tae?” 

“I- heh heh well you’ve been busy with work and it wasn’t official until like three weeks ago when we got back from the Philippines, this is the first time you and I hang out since then.”

 “I guess you’re right.” Jimin’s voice faded as he sat there and his phone lit up revealing a pouting photo of Yoongi and he quickly moved his phone to hide it from Taehyung and answered it. “Hello?” 

“ _Uh Jimin, are you at home?”_ Jimin glanced over at Taehyung who furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes Hyung, I haven’t left. W-why?” Still looking at his friend in front of him his felt his face grow warmer so he turned his face, but from the corner of his eye he saw Taehyung raise and eyebrow and smile. 

“ _I’m on my way, I’m sure the guest have already started arriving.”_

“What! Right now?” He quickly spun to peak around the corner and felt the room spin. Taehyung quickly reached over and grabbed him by the arm holding him steady.  _Fuck, I’m not sober enough for this, fuck I can’t believe I forgot._

_“Don’t tell me you forgot the investor’s ball is today?”_ _Yes, perhaps I did._ He heard a sigh through the phone and winced prepared to hear a scolding. 

“ _Well hurry and get ready.”_ Yoongi said softly shocking Jimin, his face flushed again. _He’s not mad?_ “ _No I’m not mad now hurry! I’m hanging up now.”_ And an instant click.  _How did he know what I was thinking? Is he reading my mind?_ Jimin looked over at Taehyung who had a stupid happy face that was beaming at this point. 

Jimin lowered his phone still looking at Taehyung and let out a guilty _heh,_ but was released by the trance when he heard people down the hall. He snuck his head around the corner again and sure enough, the guest were pouring in. 

“Tae, help me pick out what to wear.” He went to turn around but was stopped by Taehyung that grabbed his wrist and took Jimin’s phone from him and began pressing buttons to unlock the phone, A _h! No!_ “Wait Taehyung, give it back!” He panicked but Taehyung’s long arm held it too far up for Jimin to grab in time for when the home screen revealed the photo of Yoongi Jimin had set as his wall paper earlier. 

“Oh! Well look what we have right here!” Showing the photo over to Jimin, as if he hadn’t already seen it, and once again an even bigger grin appeared on Taehyung’s face.

“You are evil!” he snatched the phone back and held it close to his chest. 

“Jimin, you like Yoongi don’t you!” 

“No I don’t!” he replied quickly. 

“ _Yeah_ , you do. Nice try but don’t play dumb Jimin, you always put your favorite anything as your home screen.” 

“I should have _never_ allowed him to look at my password.” He said under his breath. 

“Oh common Jimin, I saw how your face just lit up when you answered the phone, you can’t hide it anymore.” 

_“Ok ok!_ Maybe I do, I honestly don’t know, I just know I get really fucking happy whenever he talks to me, when he calls, or whenever he’s around.” 

“Jimin it’s fine, its honestly just not really like you. I’m guessing you haven’t told him?” Taehyung followed Jimin to the closet.

“No,” he exclaimed throwing his hands up, “are you crazy? Like I said I still don’t know what I feel.” Jimin looked through the nearly folded clothes in his drawers. 

“Well you could at least admit that you have a crush on him. Don’t you think? Here, wear this,” he handed him a dark grey suit and pants and a white button up shirt with black blotched patterns that came with a matching fabric chocker. 

“I mean sure, you know well I’m not normally like this,” He worked on the buttons on his shirt. “I mean I always have liked girls.” He threw on his vest and looked at himself in the mirror, Taehyung walked over behind him with a comb in hand reaching over to comb back Jimin’s silver hair. Jimin looked like he came out of a fictional tale, he looked at himself and in a slight nod he smiled at himself, impressed and thought, _damn I look good!_

“Jimin, I’m sure you can swoop anyone off their feet, including Yoongi,” Jimin blushed a little and nervously looked at Taehyung. “Go get ‘em tiger.” 

❖Yoongi❖

“Excuse me, coming through.” Yoongi said as he passed through the crowd of people that kept growing as people poured in the main hall. He made himself up the stairs and to the left down the hall to Jimin’s room. He knocked on the door, “Jimin, I’m coming in,” he didn’t hear anything but walked in anyway. He looked in the closet and he mesmerized he saw Jimin adjusting his coat standing in front of the tall round mirror while Taehyung sat on the ottoman next to him. 

“Yoongi!” Jimin squeaked looking at Yoongi’s reflection in the mirror and whipping around now facing him. Yoongi cleared his throat after staring at Jimin for a moment. 

“Yes, umm, the majority of the guest have arrived. Are you ready?” 

“Erm, y-yes.” Yoongi broke his gaze he had with Jimin over to Taehyung who was just staring at him with a cheeky smile.

“You too, wash up, will you? You reek of booze.” 


	10. The Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin makes his appearance at the party, having an amusing encounter with Jungkook! Jin runs into Bona and some background details about motives are expressed. 
> 
> Yoongi, bored out of his mind, finds a piano and begins playing when Jimin later finds him. 
> 
> Yoongi and Jimin talk about their childhoods a little and have ask each other some serious questions. Yoongi plays the piano for Jimin where he can't take his feelings anymore and takes action. GASP!
> 
> Jin sees something super unexpected. GASP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First this chapter explains a lot and I'm sorry... I edited it to make it easier to read while keeping it exciting.  
> At the beginning if you want to go look at some videos of Jin and Jungkook bickering... Just imagine that. ;) Because it's fucking hilarious! So yes, I did make a compilation of their bickering into a whole unique conversation. Which, fyi, a lot of what is said between the two is actual conversations Jin and Jungkook have had in real life, which is why it's so great!
> 
> BTW, horseradish is a european sauce... with sour cream. Its quiet popular here in the states and its like wasabi... I don't like it but its a fancy thing many people really like.  
> Ajus is a beef stock reduction sauce. I don't know exactly how it's made but it taste great with prime rib. (I'll have to ask my chef boyfriend) 
> 
> Also, for this chapter it will be a rollercoaster of emotions, I kinda wanted it that way because it's the anxiety that Yoongi has and is fearful. But just like Liebestraum, it concludes really nicely. Which, speaking of Liebestraum I highly recommend you listen to all three No. 1, 2, & 3 while reading because it really adds the feels. I learned music theory about 10 years ago in Highschool so if some vocabulary is confusing it ok because Jimin doesn't know either. haha! It's not that important but if you love music and want to know more you could always do more research or ask me questions. :) 
> 
> Anywayyyy... after you read look at notes at the bottom hehe.

❖Jin❖

  
Jin had not been invited to the masquerade party, but because he was family he technically could show up at any given time. The valet helped him out of his car and he tossed the keys over to them. A maid at the door handed him a mask which he slipped on and made his way into the main hall. Whispering and gasp could be heard through the whole room and the dance music stopped.

 _Yes! Everyone look at me, I’m just so great!_  He thought feeling like a king. 

“Omo! He’s so handsome!”

“Its Sir Jin! Omo!” Eyes just glued to him as he walked passed saying hello to some young ladies near the front- one of the girls nearly fainted when Jin blew a kiss at her. He chuckled as her friends struggled to hold her up. He walked through the cluster of people and they moved as if two magnets of the same end repelled each other. 

“Don’t stop on my accord, Aoki.” He waved to the thin, long haired, and bearded DJ who gave him a thumbs up.

Jin hadn’t eaten all day and followed the smell of food coming from the large dining room. Large chaffers set out lined up in a row on top of the long tables with velvet red cloths on top. The steam of food from all different cuisines reached Jin’s nose, his stomach rumbled as he passed smelling each chaffer, _oh_ _my god! I’m so hungry. Which should I pick first?_  

“Hello sir! Would you like to try some exquisite prime rib? We have some fresh Ah jus and creamy horseradish to go along with it.” The chef called out from the carving station- tempting Him.

 _I_ really _shouldn’t… I’m on a diet but oh! it looks so good!_ “I’m fine for now thank you.” He looked over at the dessert section and saw a basket with his favorite kind of chips, there was only one bag left and he had to have it! His mouth watered as he reached for it but the bag was snagged as fast as lightning by someone else. Enraged, Jin looked up to see the culprit.  "Ya~ those are mine, I saw them first! Who do you think you are?” He said to the stranger.

“Does it matter who I am? I grabbed them first.” The stranger slipped off his mask, it was none other than the little brat that drove the pest Taehyung around,  _Joonkook or something of the sort_. Jungkook opened the bag swiftly.  

"You-!” _I can’t believe it this little!_  "Yah~ How old are you?"

“21, what about it?” 

"Right, and how old am I?" 

"You’re old.” Jin felt his neck go stiff as he heard those dreadful words. 

“ _Woaaaa~ this guy, jjinja_.” He scoffed under his breath. “You disrespectful little punk, you have to be obedient to an elder person! Do you think you’ll be young forever? Don’t you think you’ll turn 26? That day will surely come! Now hand it over!” He held out his palm. 

"Do you know how old you’ll be when I turn 26?” Jungkook retorted. 

“Ha! I’ll still be young! I’m _Young. Wild. And free_! Free. Freedom. How to spell free, huh?” Jin started to find himself with his eyes so wide and his lips perked, shoulders broad. 

"F.R.E.E. so what?” the younger bit into his first bite of chips.

“Waaaa~ good for you for your old age."

"Yeah, I love it so what?! I’m so happy I’m old! Old age is real good!” Both at this point just bickering and interrupting each other with loud noises of sarcasm.

"Waaaaa~~~ Ecstatic, right? Oh yeah, well great for you!” _Crunch_ , he took another bite of a chip. 

"Ya~~~.” He eyed the bag, reached his hand out as fast as he could to grab the bag from Jungkook’s hand, but Jungkook was quick to tighten his grip. The two now held on to the bag tighter, fighting in a tug-o-war for the bag of chips when the Jungkook smacked Jin's hand. Jin responded the same way and smacked him across the head determined to get the chips. "You think I'm so scared? Ooooo I should be _so_ scared, my legs are shaking." 

" _You’re legs are already shaking because you’re old_!” an irritating little mouse squeak came from behind Jin, he already knew who it was. He turned around still holding on to the bag of chips glaring at Jimin whom had walked into the argument. 

"Waaa~~, there is always someone who’s there to diss. Who are you to speak, shortie?” He saw Jimin’s face twitch. 

“At least he’s not old like somebody.” Jin whipped his attention back to the little terd holding on to his bag of chips. 

“You seriously want me to smack you!? What makes you think you’re such a smart ass?" 

“I’m Einstein, don’t you know?” The room went quiet. 

Jin scoffed not believing his ears. “What did you get on the national test, huh?” Lips once again perked.

“I was the only one to get 100% out of 2000 people that took the test two years ago, HA!” 

“Oh well good for you~ what good does it do if you know nothing about life and respecting your elders? Now, hand over the damn bag!” The tug-o-war intensified as the two huffed and puffed. 

"Would you two stop arguing! Jjinja!!!” Jin and Jungkook jolted back both shook, remembering that Jimin was still standing there. 

"Hey _stob_ it!" 

"It's not _stob_ its _stop_ it.” Jungkook corrected Jin and once again there was a pause.

"How do you spell it?"

"Knock it _off-!!!!_ ” Jimin screeched.

"S.T.O.P…” Jungkook continued.

"…I.T!” the two still holding the bag simultaneously gaining up on Jimin. The three burst into laughter, including the carving chef in the corner. For a minute there Jin found himself laughing genuinely and it felt so good. Part of his brain was angry at himself for breaking his character, but the other half was grateful for the laugh. 

“Would someone mind explaining to me what the hell is all this commotion?”

“ _Shit_ its Hobi Hyung-“ Jimin exclaimed. Hoseok marched in and everyone become silent straightening up like some soldiers being caught breaking the rules by their military officer- the three stared at the distance. 

“There is too much noise in here for comfort, your voices are overpowering the music out in the main hall! Would you keep it down before my ass gets killed by either of the sponsors!” 

“YES SIR!” The three said simultaneously. Hoseok said something inaudible under his breath walked back out of the dining hall. The three exhaled releasing their held breath. Both Jin and Jungkook still held on to the bag with opposite hands, Jin remembered and tugged on the bag slipping it into his coat, pulling out a chip and into his mouth. 

“Oy~ no fair!” Jin stuck his tongue out raising a threatening fist hissing at Jungkook. He smirked and turned on his heal, feeling proud as he had won the war and walked away. “ _He took my chips_ ,” he heard Jungkook whine to Jimin. 

❖ ❖ ❖

  
Jin tilted his head back as he hovered the bag above his mouth, emptying the remaining of its contents into his mouth. _Yumm~ victory taste so good._ He had hid in the dark stairwell leading to the gym, hoping he wouldn't be seen breaking his strict diet.

“ _Jin?_ ” a woman called behind him causing him to choke on the crumbs. He turned around looking up to find lady Bona in a leopard print silky dress and a big fluffy scarf draped over her arms, her mask in hand. He coughed in a heap quickly crumbling the bag, hiding the evidence into his pockets. 

“Lady Bona- Hello!” he cleaned his hands on the back of his pants as he bowed at her. 

“What’s wrong with you Jin? What are you doing over here in the dark? Also, get a hold of yourself you’re an embarrassment as my apprentice.” Jin cleared his throat. 

“Hmmp, yes ma’am. I was just-“

“Jin, I hope you’ve been doing well with losing weight. You are, after all, the face of my company and I’m sure you would hate to be _replaced_ because you got too fat.” Jin felt a stab at his heart as he dreaded the words that came out of her mouth. “I could do it in an instant… look at you. You’re so pathetic and you  wouldn’t be anything without me.” 

“No worries my lady. Things are perfectly fine.” He said between his teeth still bent forward looking down, he felt his face turn hard furrowing his eyebrows in disappointment. 

“Very well. I’ll see you around.” He heard her footsteps click clack further away and he felt tears of anger pool in his eyes. I won’t be that pesky nothing I once was. Jin stood up straight and had flashbacks remembering his childhood, he remembered playing with Jimin and being once best friends in the courtyard. Jimin was like his little brother he never had. They’re happiness was short felt the day Jimin’s mother, who was the head maid in the home, was diagnosed with leukemia. She came out to the press telling the press that her son, Jimin, was the CEO’s son. DNA test came back positive and the company lost an extreme amount in stocks from the scandal, but the CEO didn’t disown the child instead he took him in and made him the heir. 

_I was angry Jimin, you were my best friend yet you betrayed me. That was supposed to be my place and my father lost almost everything because of your father, my own uncle, gave everything to you! I became a nothing. I will be the one to take what’s mine back! Little do you know Jimin I’m only using Bona to get what I want. The title I once was promised._

  
❖Yoongi❖

  
He fell back standing against in the wall bored to tears off on the sidelines watching Jimin who had taken his sweet time greeting every single guest in the main hall. Time had gone by and Yoongi was finding this party incredibly dull, so he walked around the mansion just finding a nice spot to get some fresh air away from the crowd. He walked up the stairs towards right wing towards Jimin’s hall but made a left, opening the grand piano room. From what he's noticed it's only ever Jimin who enters, besides the cleaning maids, to go down the stairwell to the wine cellar. He closed the doors behind him and paced slowly towards the balcony, outside was dark but the full moon blocked by the dark clouds moving slowly across the night sky. He took a few breaths clearing his head trying to focus on his mission, but a few breaths really did nothing. He couldn’t clear his lingering thoughts of Jimin; he turned around closing the balcony doors behind him and stared into the empty dark room.

 _I should get back_ , he thought. On his way out he stopped near the piano running a hand across the closed lid. _I wonder how you sound_ , _I bet it's been a while since you’ve been played._ He went in front of the piano lifting the fall board, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room revealing a beautiful display of keys. He caressed with the tip of his fingers the keys finding his place to play a few set of chords. _Wow, sounds like you’ve been tuned not too long ago._ He opened the lid carefully and pulled the piano bench out from underneath and sat on it, _I’ve been meaning to play a tune or two with you._

He played one of his favorite pieces of Franz Liszt’s Liebesträume, meaning Dreams of love in German, the whole piece consist of 3 solo piano works after poems by Ludwig Uhland and Freiligrath. The poems depict three different forms of love: exalted, blessed death, and mature love. He began with No. 1 in A-flat Major, he played the keys ever so softly closing his eyes just letting the delicate and tender piece beginning to set a tone of bliss just sounding ever so beautiful. The sound filled the open space echoing back and forth from one wall to the next and he knew this piece was meant for such place. He let his head back just allowing the joyful memories of his life flow back to him. 

❖Jimin❖

  
_Where did he go? Wasn’t he just here?_  Jimin walked aimlessly around the dining room and into the kitchen searching for Yoongi. _Maybe he forgot something in the room?_ Quickly, he walked to his bedroom but froze as he heard piano music coming from the grand piano room. He curiously and cautiously bent the handle downward and peeked inside, it was dark but such stillness despite the music coming from the piano. Jimin swiftly made his way inside quietly half closing the door behind him, he stood still waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he couldn’t tell who was sitting on the piano for the mysterious musician had their back to him. Jimin was in awe listening, the peace he felt reminded him of the times he had stood outside in the quiet winter nights and big puffy flakes of snow quietly made their way down, surrounding him in such stillness. The notes vibrated through the walls echoing through the mostly empty room. He stepped slightly forward wanting to see who had such talent and in that moment the clouds cleared the view for the moon to shine into the room. The light revealing Yoongi whose head was tilted back, eyes closed and a slight smile across his face as the first piece came to a close. Beads of sparkly sweat ran down his brow. 

 _Wow, so sexy!_  Jimin gasped and Yoongi opened his eyes jumped up knocking the bench over and whipped around startled into a Bruce Lee fighter’s stance.

“Woah woah, Yoongi its ok its me _!_ ” Jimin raised his arms out in front of him as if calming a fierce beast in front of him. Yoongi’s hard expression softened, he stood upright and let out a small sigh of relief.

❖Yoongi❖

  
“What the hell Jimin, you could have knocked!” 

“I didn’t want to interrupt the beautiful music. I wanted to listen….” he paused, “it was beautiful. Speaking of which, that piece sounds really familiar.” 

Yoongi blushed at the compliment, feeling shy of his piano playing, he smiled a little bit and said, “It’s Liebestraum No. 1 and I’m sure you’re familiar with No. 3.” 

Jimin walked forward slightly, “May I?” 

“You can do what you’d like Jimin.” The silver haired one stepped close enough, both of them still in the dark. 

“Can you play another piece?” Jimin cutely smiled only making Yoongi feel more flustered.

“Actually, I was thinking before you walked in that I wanted to play all three poems. I guess it still doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Jimin giggled and Yoongi straightened up delighted at the sweet sound of his laugh, he faced the piano again setting his hands on the keys once more, he paused, “This piece is a simple German poem, it's the part two of three. The poem talks about being dead in the arms a lover, but then being awaked by a kiss he then sees the sky in her eyes."

"Woah, so deep." Yoongi just chuckled, closed his eyes and began to play. Unlike the first poem the mood to the second was intense, yet subdued and emotional. Yoongi somewhat distressed, unable to fully comprehend his emotions, he felt Jimin’s stare embedding itself behind him and he became less confident. His knees shook slightly and he felt his heart racing; but he still kept his composure retaining his passion and sentimentality.

 _Jimin, your existence, its as if I myself have been risen from the dead. However, I’m stumbling in this life that you have brought me, I have nearly forgot how to walk._ He felt like his once cold heart had been taken under a defibrillator. Drips of anxious sweat ran down his neck and back. He finished playing the piece and he heard Jimin clapping uncontrollably from behind him.

 _“_ Yoongi Hyung that was beautiful! Woah~! Where did you learn to play so?”

Yoongi looked at him smiling, “I started learning when I was four years old. My family had an old piano in the home back then, but my mother had always loved music so even when we barely had money for food my mother would work extra to pay for a piano teacher. She loved music so much, but her parents could not afford to even have a piano, so she was happy through my learning.” The mood intense now, Jimin had furrowed his eyebrows.

“And what about your father? Was he around?”

“He was but he worked a lot just to have food on the table, he hated the my mother would spend money on a piano teacher. I could never play when he was around because it only made him angry. When I was around 12 years old I too began working after a fire burned our house down.  I worked and went to school at the same time, back then we had only enough to live in a one bedroom apartment for about 5 years. I barely slept because school and work kept me too busy. But… every day after getting off work I would go to the University’s piano rooms and practice. It gave me strength despite my lack of sleep.  A few years went by and I got a really good offer to work for a company I brought in some revenue which later allowed us to move to a two bedroom. I left home to move to Seoul about 5 years ago and with my first good check I received I bought my mother a brand new piano. I tuned it myself and I’ve never seen her so happy in my life.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that hardship Hyung, you are very humble to work so hard for your family. It's interesting because you speak of your old piano like it was your first love.” 

“I guess you could say that.” Yoongi smiled and saw Jimin stand awkwardly next to him fidgeting his fingers. 

“I was never allowed to touch the piano, my father’s wife never allowed it. I would cover it ‘like the little shit I was.’"

“Well I hope you know you’re nothing like that, so she could just go fuck herself. Uh…” Yoongi cleared his throat calming the fuse in his voice, “would you like to sit down?” He scooted over in the bench leaving some room for the other to sit. Jimin didn’t say a word but gently sat next to him. Yoongi felt a rush of heat as their shoulders and their legs touched in the small bench.

“There is one poem left, isn’t there?” 

“Yes, I’m sure you know this one.” And again Yoongi placed his hands on the keys, “So this piece is really nice because it has the first section which we will call it A, that appears itself six times in the whole piece. Two A sections, followed by a B section which is followed by a cadenza then repeated three times. The third one though has what is called a coda instead of the cadenza followed with the finale.” Jimin looked bewildered, trying to understand all the new vocabulary thrown at him. “Sorry, too much?” 

The younger vigorously shook his head obviously lying and said, “Soooo... why does it repeat itself so much?” 

“Well it's believed from the changes in major to flat major chords that its like a rollercoaster; much representing what _love_ feels like: hope and pain inter-collide with later the clouds dissipating revealing a clear sky.” There was a long pause in between them. 

“Have you ever been in love Yoongi hyung?” Jimin asked, eyes filled with curiosity. 

“Besides the piano? Heh... Uh… I- I don’t know,” He sighed looking at him. “Have you?” 

“I… don’t know either, honestly. Love is a really strong word, right?”

“I agree, I’ve never really believed in love at first sight.”

“Me either, but I have believed that there can be a strong connection between two people the first time they meet.” 

“Yeah... Have you experienced that?” 

Jimin sat quietly then said, “I think so..” 

“And what does that feel like?” Jimin gulped at the question.

“I think… it's like two magnetically pulled items just wanting to circle around each other all the time. It’s as if you constantly want to come closer and closer to the other.” 

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean.” Yoongi found himself whispering. Jimin only inches away from his face. He looked at the beautiful pair of eyes in front of him and down the cute nose then further down to the plump rosy lips. His heart was beating so fast he could have sworn Jimin could hear it, but then Jimin who’s hand was resting on the bench side slipped causing a commotion at the piano. Yoongi quickly caught Jimin from hurdling onto the ground. “Jimin are you ok?” he worriedly asked, however Jimin only convulsed into a dying laugh. _This clumsy dork,_ he cleared his throat, “umm, so… shall we finish the final poem?” 

“Hehe, sure~!” _Fucking adorable._ Both of them straightened up back at the piano smiling this time at each other. Yoongi ended the silence creating beautiful sounds of large arpeggiated phrases with the right hand, and a simple melody with his left. It didn’t take too long for Jimin to hum along to the melody. And just how Yoongi had described, the repeated sections took them on a rollercoaster ride of emotions. The darker notes reflecting pain.  _Is this even right? Is it wrong to want to… kiss him? No! Yoongi, get a hold of yourself, this isn’t right! You’re a man! But this moment is really nice after all. His scent, his smile, his warmth, the light in his eyes. I like all of it. His adorable giggle, the way he says my name, the way he walks, I like the way he talks and how he hums to himself a lot. But my mission..._

The coda made its appearance and they both met eyes again, Yoongi slowed down for the finale just dreading to make time stand still, or if only he could prolong this moment just a while longer.  The piece came to an end and he hesitated, taking his hands off the piano placing one on Jimin’s right hand. 

“Jimin.” 

“Yes, Hyung?” 

“Will you forgive me?” Jimin looked perplexed. 

“Forgive you for what?” Yoongi’s heart beat faster, his breath uneasy. 

“For this.” Yoongi squeezed Jimin’s hand pulling him closer and with his other hand grabbing Jimin from the back of his neck into a fiery and yearning kiss. Large fireworks sparked outside the window into the night, which meant the masquerade party had come to a close. 

❖Jin❖

  
_This is ridiculous, why is everyone asking_ me _where Jimin is? I’m not his damn babysitter. Who cares if he ran off, better for me since he isn’t around I get to have fun flirting with the ladies. Don’t matter, the party is just about over anyway, and everyone is just waiting for the fireworks outside._ Jin had been walking around the mansion half drunk trying to Jimin’s bedroom, indirectly looking for him. He heard the playing of a faint piano nearby. _Hmm..._ _Who…?_ He walked closer to the sound. _It can’t be J_ _imin,he doesn’t even know how to play the piano, I wonder who that could be..?_ He found the door to the piano room cracked barely open and Jin quietly opened it a little more to peak inside. The piano playing came to an end but it was too dark to see exactly what was going on.

“ _Jimin._ _” Ah-ha! It is Jimin.. wait..._ He was about to barge in when the conversation with another continued.  __

_"Yes, Hyung?” What? Hyung? Who?_

_“Will you forgive me?”_

_“_ _Forgive you for what?_ _”_

_“For this.” Wait, what? I can’t see!_

_*_ _**BOOM*** _

A flash of light shot up towards the sky and it revealed to figures at the piano. _Jimin?_

Darkness again.

* ** _CRACK*_**

The fireworks blasted one after the other into the night sky. At the piano, light from the fireworks revealed Jimin and his bodyguard’s lips pressed together. 

“OMO!” Jin gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about the fact that I added Steve Aoki in this hahaha! I love a lot of his music. ;) 
> 
> The main thing I didn't explain is arpeggios, according to wikipedia its: "An arpeggio is a group of notes which are played one after the other, added either going up or going down. Executing an arpeggio requires the player to play the sounds of a chord individually to differentiate the notes."
> 
> Also, OMG!!!!! FINALLY 29K+ WORDS LATER AND WE FINALLY GET A YOONMIN KISS!!! AHHHH I don't know if i made it good or not but I'm like shaking over here haha. <^////^> isn't clumsy Jimin so cute! ^.^
> 
> And I realized I always have someone spying on someone else.... I don't know why but I've done that already like three times haha. xD Its fine because it just goes to show that I like drama like that.


End file.
